Love to the Tune of
by Oh Moneypenny
Summary: 25 songs; 25 chapters; and our two favourite lawyers fall in love. Lots of fluff, a little slash. Please read and review. COMPLETE.
1. Author's Note, Disclaimer and Contents

Okay, hi everyone. Firstly, thank you for the lovely replies on the Chocolate story – they were all really sweet! The pun was unintentional. Promise.

Secondly, welcome to my second multi-chapter story. I was a bit stuck for inspiration so put my iPod on shuffle and took twenty five songs at random to make up my chapter titles. I would've used my Top 25 but a lot of them are Doctor Who related. Although the idea of a crossover is appealing. A TARDIS landing in Pearson Hardman… thoughts? So I sorted the order of the songs about a bit to make it work as a story – so we'll see how it goes. I'll post a little contents list: more to keep my plan sorted than anything else. And I haven't really used the lyrics to make the plot of the story, just the titles. I haven't put any artists' names on here, but any questions then feel free to PM. The rating for this will eventually be M, by the way guys.

Lastly, I was really disappointed stuff like "Waka Waka" by Shakira or something great like "Mambo No 5" didn't come up. I can just imagine Harvey getting his dancing on and Mike walking in like "what the hell!" then joining in until Jessica or someone catches them. Maybe I'll have to come back to that, it just sounds too good.

**Disclaimer for the entire 25 (possibly more) chapters of this story: I don't own Suits! And I don't own any of the rights to the songs used. **

Enough rambling, enjoy the story. And I don't know how often I'll update these. Maybe a few a day... but maybe I'll have some days off. Please review if you have a spare moment.

Contents

Chapter 1 - Have a Nice Day

Chapter 2 - I Heard It Through The Grapevine

Chapter 3 - Suddenly I See

Chapter 4 - Runnin' Wild

Chapter 5 -The Bleeding

Chapter 6 -Wake Me Up

Chapter 7 -Battle Scar

Chapter 8 -I Wish I Knew How It Felt To Be Free

Chapter 9 - The Letter

Chapter 10 - Just Say Yes

Chapter 11 - Next To You

Chapter 12 - One Way or Another

Chapter 13 - Nature

Chapter 14 - Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm Yours

Chapter 15 - Lose Yourself

Chapter 16 - Dancing in the Dark

Chapter 17 - Mr Writer

Chapter 18 - Animal

Chapter 19 - Candy man

Chapter 20 - Same Jeans

Chapter 21 - Life in the Fast Lane

Chapter 22- Laughin' to Keep From Cryin'

Chapter 23 - Cheap and Cheerful

Chapter 24 - Sexbomb

Chapter 25 - Thank You For Loving the Blues


	2. Chapter 1: Have a Nice Day

**Love To The Tune Of... **

**Chapter 1 – Have a Nice Day**

Mike sat at his desk, playing idly with a yellow higherlighter pen. It spun between his slender fingers as he nodded his head quietly to the music blasting from his earbuds. He squeezed his eyes shut a little. Why did he have to have such a ruthless bastard of a boss? He knew he'd never have a chance in hell of getting what he wanted.

On the desk in front of him, his phone buzzed. Harvey's name stood out on the screen. Mike tried hard not to roll his eyes as he picked up, knowing Harvey might be standing right beside him in any amount of time.

"What is it?" Mike could hear the bite and tiredness in his own voice as he spoke.

"Well, hello honey, what a lovely pick up that was." Mike could hear the snark in his own voice but god, the smirk was even more evident in Harvey's. He barely had time to think before he heard Harvey's voice again, "So tell me, pup, why you aren't working?"

"Can you see me?"

"I can always see you." Harvey was obviously in one of his wind up moods.

"Harvey, you are honestly such a dick sometimes."

There was a pause as he saw Harvey shift into sight out of the corner of his eye. He had a huge grin on his face, "You talkin' to me?"

"Calm it, De Niro. And yeah, that comment was definitely aimed at _you_."

"De Niro? Wow, I thought I sounded far more Pacino there but- oh, Puppy doesn't look happy. Has mean Harvey pushed it too far?" Harvey grinned again across the room and made a mock pout at Mike.

The call cut off and Harvey wandered over to Mike's cubicle. He leaned over the wall and folded his arms on the top.

"What's up, pup?"

Mike was taken aback by Harvey's tone that had completely changed yet that mocking light was still in his eyes.

Mike heaved a sigh. "Nothing. I just need a day off."

"Pressure getting to you?" A frown creased Harvey's brow. Mike couldn't tell whether it was concern or disappointment that was the cause.

"No." Mike's voice was adamant on that point. "It's Grammy's birthday tomorrow, Harvey."

"So you're blowing off work for cake and candles? Impressive for a first year associate to have that much disregard for their job." Harvey sounded like he was about to fire Mike on the spot.

"No, Harvey, you don't understand. I was going to come and ask you. I just need the day off – since Grampa died… she's all alone Harvey. But then you wouldn't understand how much that can hurt, do you? Being all emotionless and all."

Mike had stood while saying this. All he heard next was, "My office. Now."

* * *

Once inside the office, Mike was aware of what he'd said. Harvey was allowed to say that kind of stuff about himself but maybe he didn't like Mike saying it.

"Harvey, it's cool – I'll pack my stuff. Save the speech-"

"You aren't fired. Well not yet anyway. Sit."

Mike dropped to one of the chairs in front of Harvey's desk and looked at his hands rather than Harvey.

"How long do you need?"

"Just the day, Harvey. Present, cake, and time together. I promise I'll be back on Thursday."

Harvey picked up the phone and eyed Mike critically while waiting for the phone to pick up. "I need a table for two, for tomorrow evening." There was a pause, Harvey didn't smile at Mike but inwardly he did at Mike's shocked face. "Yeah, can you make it earlier than nine? One of the diners will be too tired to eat then. Five? That's great. Thanks, James."

"Your grandma like seafood, Mike?"

"Uh… yeah? Harvey, what did you just do?"

"Got you your day off with dinner at a rather nice fine dining restaurant. And by the way, that's on the firm. Don't go saying anything to Jessica." Harvey leaned back in his chair and smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"It's kind of done, Mike, if you don't want it. I'll take it; I've always liked their oysters."

Harvey stood and walked towards his wall of records, but he was stopped on his way as Mike ran towards him and hugged him tight. "Thanks, Harvey."

Harvey wrapped an arm around Mike's waist. "No bother. I expect you in _on time_ on Thursday though. And don't even complain if I steal your coffee."

Mike smiled as he pulled out of the hug. "I won't Harvey. I'll tell Grammy you did this for her." Harvey didn't reply, he just gave a nod and turned back to his record.

"Maybe you were more Pacino than De Niro."

Harvey snorted a laugh as Mike conceded victory when he walked out the door.

* * *

Mike returned to his desk with a smile practically cracking his face. He got down to proofing briefs, scanning happily through the mountains of small print. Harvey wasn't that bad after all, huh. Mike didn't get why Harvey had changed so much in those few seconds. He went from telling Mike not a chance in hell of getting a day off to getting him a table at a lovely restaurant. Maybe there was a heart in there.

Mike laughed as he moved on to the next brief. He worked late into the night – although Harvey had given him the day off he now wanted to prove himself more than ever. He was the last associate to leave, yet he had finished all the work for the week that Harvey had piled on him and was half way through the stuff for Louis. Mike was tired, his back ached and his hand was cramped from writing but as he dumped the pile of briefs on Harvey's desk for him to see in the morning, he felt a sense of accomplishment.

Once home, he thankfully clicked off his alarm and fell into bed. He didn't fall asleep thinking about the plans for tomorrow, but instead it was Harvey that floated about in his last thoughts before sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Mike woke cocooned in his blankets with a vibrating phone against his outstretched hand. It was a text message. It read:

_Hey pup, good work on the briefs. Have a nice day with your grandmother. I'll see you tomorrow. H._

Mike smiled and rolled over for another snooze before heading out to spend a lovely day with his Grammy. Several times throughout the day, Mike reread Harvey's text.

And several times throughout the day, Donna found herself listening to Harvey talk about Mike. And found that Harvey was checking his phone even more than normal…

* * *

So thanks for reading, anyone that did. Please review if you can: it'll give me stuff to go on for the next chapters or whether I should actually continue. :)


	3. Chapter 2: I Heard It On The Grapevine

So I kept going... enjoy some Donna. :D

**Chapter 2: I Heard it Through the Grapevine**

Mike enjoyed his grandmother's birthday almost as much as she did. Mike made a mental note to thank Harvey again as he bit into perfectly cooked scallops and toasted his Grammy's health.

Mike's grandmother smiled sweetly as she heard Mike mention the same man several times throughout the meal: she'd be very happy to see Mike settle down and it seemed Mike had more than a little crush on this Harvey man. She didn't know whether Mike actually knew he liked Harvey, but she was sure it'd come to light soon.

As she kissed her grandson goodbye, he smiled and pulled out his phone again. She knew he wasn't doing to be rude; rather she felt it was his only link with Harvey right now.

Mike walked into the office next morning on time, just as Harvey had requested. He smiled happily at Donna and asked how she was doing as he handed her a cup of coffee: since Harvey hadn't stolen his this morning, he guessed Donna might be short of hers.

Turns out Mike had just come from Rachel's office where he had told her about the food from last night, and how his Grammy was. More importantly, Mike had sat on the edge of Rachel's desk for fifteen minutes talking about how Harvey had arranged the meal and been so considerate. Rachel hadn't said anything but one of her perfect eyebrows had arched slightly as Harvey's name slipped out of Mike's lips yet again. Apparently, Mike was oblivious to this as he smiled and dropped a kiss on her cheek before wandering out of her office.

* * *

Rachel headed to Donna's desk and saw Mike's back disappearing through Harvey's office door. Through the glass walls, she saw Mike drop into a chair in front of Harvey's desk and, unusually, Harvey was smiling. Well, this _was_ interesting.

Rachel smiled as she leaned one arm on the edge of Donna's desk. "Well, someone's happy this morning."

"I think it's more than one person, Rachel," Donna smirked as she nodded her head towards Harvey's office where the boys were smiling and laughter could be heard crackling through the intercom.

Rachel tilted her head to one side, "How's Harvey today, Donna?"

"Well, until Mike walked in perfectly normal except for checking his phone maybe a million times a minute. And now, he's laughing his head off and smiling at Mike like he's the new Aston Martin ready for a test drive. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I just had Mike in my office this morning, acting like a total schoolgirl going, "Isn't Harvey so lovely?" and the like."

"Oh really now?" Donna grinned and pressed her face into her hands to suppress a giggle.

"Mhm, isn't that so… Mike?" Rachel laughed as she walked away, leaving Donna craning her head subtly to watch the two guys in the office before smothering another giggle with her hand.

* * *

Harvey followed Mike out of his office and as Mike turned to go to his cubicle, he smiled over his shoulder at Harvey who winked and shoved his hands deep in his pockets. His eyes followed Mike as he walked away with a pile of manila folders under one arm. Donna cleared her throat loudly and Harvey shook his head slightly before turning to Donna. "Yes?" he asked. His tone was light; he obviously had no idea what he was in for.

"We need to talk."

"Oh, Donna, are you leaving me?" Harvey grinned, "After seven years? Wow, get me right in the heart!"

"I thought you didn't have one of those."

"I keep a spare one somewhere, for special occasions and such."

"For people like Mike to have?"

"What?" The grin slipped from Harvey's face immediately.

"Exactly, we need to talk."

Donna walked past Harvey and into his office without invite. She sat in the same chair Mike had but Harvey didn't sit: instead he stood facing the window, tossing one of his autographed baseballs between his hands.

"Is this a game to you? Another thing to win? Because you know, Mike won't take this as a game, Harvey. He's sensitive! And you know what, he deserves a little more than a flirt in the office followed by heartbreak," Donna's voice was accusing as she leaned back in her chair as if she owned the entire office.

"Nothing's happened between us, Donna."

"Nothing's happened yet, you mean." Harvey removed his suit jacket rather than make eye contact with Donna. "Do you like him?"

"No… yes… I don't know." Harvey finally sat down but put his face in his hand.

"Well, you wouldn't have done what you did yesterday for anyone. The pup needs a break."

"Have you seen how much work he does for me?"

"Yes, I have. Have _you _seen how willingly he does it for you? Have you seen how late he works? Have you seen how he puts your work before anyone else's? Have you-"

"Okay." Harvey heaved a huge sigh. "He's a sweet kid."

"Well, I heard on the grapevine that he spent near on fifteen minutes talking about you rather than his night with his grandmother."

"Really?" Harvey's eyes lit up involuntarily and he quickly regained his poker face. Unfortunately for him, Donna noticed and gave a quiet snort at his reaction.

"Wow, you've got it bad."

"Got what bad, exactly, Donna?"

"A bad case of denial and a huge crush on-"

"I do not have a crush on Mike!" Harvey nearly raised his voice as he stood again, restlessly walking about the office, "he's just a friend, someone I can actually trust. And yeah, he's pretty and smart and well, you know kinda cute with some of the stuff he does but I do not like him in _that_ way."

"Fine. We'll see what you say in a few days, Harvey. You know crushes get worse before they get better?"

Harvey tilted his chin upwards at Donna and narrowed his eyes slightly; he did not need these taunts right now. Donna headed for the door, but when her hand was on the handle she turned back to Harvey, with narrowed eyes of her own, "Oh and Harvey, if anything does happen between you two, I do not want to see him hurt. You'll heal but him, well; he doesn't need anymore pain in his life."

Donna left and crossed her fingers that her words would puncture Harvey's ego a little and allow him to love. Although she wouldn't tell Harvey so: he needed the love just as much as Mike did.


	4. Chapter 3: Suddenly I See

**Chapter 3 – Suddenly I See**

Harvey felt like the weight of Donna's words were pressing down on his shoulders. He sighed and shrugged, but nothing helped. He felt he should take time but instead he powered through with work and even took a young man home from the restaurant he ate at that evening.

When in bed with the man, he moaned, "Mike," as he tipped his head back. With a flaming red face, he pushed the guy out of his flat. Cursing that said man did not have blue eyes like Mike's and did not have that eager light in his eyes either. He slammed himself face down onto his bed and groaned. Why did he do that? Things had been going fine, he was on his way to satisfaction then images of Mike had punctured his mind; he had suddenly wanted to push the guy from him because he _wasn't_ Mike.

Harvey moved onto the balcony with a glass of Scotch. He sighed as he sat down on the iron chair there, he tipped the chair back until it was on the two hind legs and he swung his feet up onto the balcony rail. He pursed his lips as he looked out to the city lights; a pale orange sunset was the backdrop to this. He took a sip of his Scotch and started to think.

Meanwhile, Mike and Rachel had gone out for dinner. Mike speared a dumpling on his chopstick and popped it in his mouth. Rachel smiled as she decided to take the subject straight on.

"Mike, tell me something…"

"Mm?" Mike looked up quickly before looking around the selection of sushi on their table.

"How do you feel about Harvey?"

The piece of smoked salmon and cucumber sushi that had been on Mike's chopstick slid off as Mike dropped the chopstick. "I… yeah, I kind of... I don't know... like him... maybe," He blushed, taking a sip of his wine and looking shyly up through his lashes at Rachel.

"That's what I thought." She smiled and covered Mike's hand with her own. They continued to eat, quietly talking about Mike's feelings. He was still blushing but opened up a little, and told Rachel that he didn't know what to do.

Back at home, Mike sat on his sofa with the lights low, thinking through everything he and Rachel had said. He didn't know what Harvey would be like in a relationship, didn't know if Harvey even wanted to be in a relationship with him – although Rachel said she thought he might just want that.

He decided to take a shower to cool off, or maybe heat up, he didn't know. Mike felt all confused. He remembered the feel of Harvey from when he had hugged him: he had been so solid; so warm. It had taken a lot of strength to pull back; he could have stayed in that golden moment for hours; just believing that Harvey and he could ever have something more than just boss and associate.

He let the water run until it was burning, he didn't want to feel anything tonight. While he waited, he stood and looked in the mirror on the bathroom wall. He could see tiredness under his eyes and a line where his shirt collar had dug into his skin during the day. He rubbed his fingertips into the groove that ran along his skin. He closed his eyes and imagined it was Harvey gently massaging his skin, whispering to him it was okay. He felt something relax and tighten inside of him simultaneously, he had to stop this: at least until he knew where he stood.

He stepped into the shower, letting the water soothe his tense muscles. As they relaxed, his mind grew more and more crowded as he tried to suppress the thoughts of Harvey. He watched his skin turn red from the heat of the water and leaned forward to rest his forehead against the cool tiles. He had expected keeping his secret about Harvard to be the hardest thing about working at Pearson Hardman, rather than fighting thoughts about his boss pressing him back against the tiles and… Mike wanted to fall asleep and not have to deal with this. But then he realised he wanted to wake up from that sleep to Harvey's kisses. Why was this so difficult?

Harvey was still on the balcony at his condo when Mike was across town in the shower trying to block out his thoughts. The sky had fallen from an urban sunset to an inky blue-black. Harvey tipped his head back to lean against the wall and traced his eyes across lines and swirls of stars.

An evening chill touched his skin but he ignored it, if he went inside then the logical thing to do would be to go to bed. This would take him closer to tomorrow, and closer to Mike. Although suddenly he realised this was what he wanted. Even if it meant feeling Donna's burning glare, he wanted Mike close to him.

He stayed outside for another hour, watching the moon shine down on the city and yellow taxis swim up and down the streets below his building. The city never slept and right now, Harvey didn't think he would either.

When Mike came out of the shower, he heaved a gigantic sigh. Whenever he was worried or upset as a child, his grandmother would put fresh sheets on his bed saying it was like a clean slate. He went to his linen cupboard and pulled out new, clean sheets. He put the sheets to his nose and breathed in the scent of washing powder; immediately, he wondered whether Harvey's sheets would smell of his cologne or something else. Mike snorted, so much for a clean slate.

Both men went to bed extremely late, they lay on their backs realising that both of them had more than a crush. A crush could be let go, this definitely couldn't. Mike set his alarm as Harvey slid his balcony door shut. They were across town from each other, yet their movements seemed to fit together.

Both of them saw the other in their sleep, both of them woke up hoping the other felt the same. Both of them felt like this was just the start. Hope unfolded its wings and fluttered in Mike's stomach. Harvey sighed as he woke after restless sleep and felt how tight his throat was. He realised how much he'd been holding his breath around Mike lately.

Mike and Harvey fitted together, at least they realised it now. Whether either would confront the issue to the other, that was a different story.

* * *

Review? I try not to ask for reviews but if you could, it'd be great so I had more to go on with what you Marvey fans like. ;) Cheers!


	5. Chapter 4: Runnin' Wild

Hey guys, thanks for all the "please update soon" reviews and stuff, I'll keep 'em coming. Chapter 5 is already under way and will be up either tonight (GMT) or tomorrow morning. Hope you're all liking it. Prepare for some hurt.

**Chapter 4 – Runnin' Wild**

Harvey entered the office with a large bunch of sunflowers in his hand the next morning. He handed them to Donna with a nod and murmured, "Yeah, this is way more than a crush, but thanks for making me realise it." Donna smiled and accepted the flowers, noticing the lack of sleep obvious in Harvey's face.

He walked into his office to see Mike sitting at his desk, looking a little lost in Harvey's chair and a little bewildered; as if he wasn't quite sure how he got there. He gave a little smile as Harvey entered although worry flickered in his eyes.

Harvey tugged off his suit jacket: he didn't know if it was because of the heat in the office or because of the effects Mike had on him, his throat already felt a little tight as he watched Mike sit awkwardly in his chair.

He looked over his shoulder and so Donna not so subtly staring into the office so he thought he better make a good show for her. He slowly walked around the office, coming to place a hand on Mike's shoulder. He flicked his eyes up to Donna who had one hand on her mouth now. He squeezed slightly; he could have sworn he felt a little shudder from Mike who was resolutely looking down at the desk.

"Mike."

"Harvey." Mike looked up at Harvey. Harvey immediately felt like he should cuddle the puppy close: he looked so tired, had he slept at all? Harvey brought his hand to the back of Mike's head and stroked lightly. Mike gave a light sigh and leaned into Harvey's touch.

Mike couldn't believe how perfect this was. Here was Harvey, gently caressing the back of his head. What the hell, he thought; he turned to the side slightly and leaned his forehead against Harvey's stomach. More than half of his mind expected Harvey to pull back, but a little bit of him believed Harvey would continue his onslaught of comfort. He smiled a little when he felt Harvey's hands stroke his shoulders lightly.

"Mike? Talk to me."

"Can we stay like this?"

"Sure, am I comfortable or something?" Harvey couldn't help smiling.

"Something like that," Mike mumbled quietly.

"Okay, well, do you want me to start or…" Harvey brushed his fingers through Mike's hair lightly. At Mike's silence, he heaved a sigh and continued talking, "Well, Mike, I think we need to talk because you've been on my mind a lot lately." Harvey gently eased onto the desk, carefully moving Mike's head to lie in his lap. "Still okay where you are?"

"You have no idea how okay I am here."

"Good, just listen to me. I really like you, Mike. I thought I just liked you as a friend," Harvey's fingers curled into Mike's hair again. "Turns out… it might be more." Although Harvey was admitting what was hidden deep inside him, an affectionate smile played on his lips too.

The smile slipped from his lips as Mike moved his head, he knew it. Here came the rejection. But it was Mike that had the smile on his lips. He stretched his arms above his head and leaned back in the chair in a very Harvey-like way.

He nodded. "I don't know how to say what I want to say, Harvey."

Harvey stood and crossed his arms, "Answer one question and you don't have to say anything more."

Mike gave a little nod and stood from the chair. Harvey sighed and ran his eyes up Mike's whole figure before locking eyes with Mike. "Do you think you could ever return my feelings?"

"I… I think so." Mike couldn't say much at the moment. He felt all tense, he didn't want to say the wrong thing and ruin everything. He closed his eyes for a moment and exhaled. The next thing he felt was a pull on his wrist then contact with a warm body. Harvey pulled him into a hug and he cautiously put his arms around the back of Harvey, stroking at the silky material on the back of Harvey's vest.

Mike's heart was running wild as Harvey broke the hug. Harvey was also the one to speak first after their wee moment. "Mike… want to take an early night tonight? We'll have some fun." He smiled and brought his hand up to stroke down Mike's cheek.

"_Fun_?" Mike nearly choked, "Harvey, aren't we moving a little fast?"

Harvey smiled and ran a hand through his hair. Inwardly, he was thinking if only that was the kind of fun he was going to get tonight. "No, I mean we'll go out, have a few drinks and talk. Or do whatever you want to do."

Mike nodded, and gave Harvey a little smirk; he leaned in close and just as Harvey started to move towards him, he pulled back and grinned. "No kisses now. Maybe tonight… if you're lucky." He winked and stepped out of arms' reach. He walked towards the door and said, "See you tonight then," with a much fuller smile on his lips.

"Yeah, around five or so." Mike opened the door, "And, Mike?" Harvey called him back.

"What?"

"You_ tease_." Harvey heard Mike laugh as he left.

* * *

Harvey and Mike had left the office at around half past five. In the back of the town car, Harvey took Mike's hand. He leaned his head back on the headrest. This just felt so right. Little did he know, the evening would end in hardly the right way.

They entered the bar, some people were dancing to the blues music that floated on the air. Harvey smiled as he eased onto a barstool, ordering a drink and one for Mike. Mike leaned an arm on the bar. He smiled up at Harvey, "thanks, by the way."

"For?" Harvey arched an eyebrow as Mike smiled lazily up at him.

"For feeling the same way."

"I couldn't exactly help that, Mike." But nevertheless, Harvey smiled and took a sip of his drink.

"You!" Both men turned at the drunken call. "Miiiike Ross." A very unclean, very drunken man wandered over a pressed a thick finger into Mike's chest. Harvey immediately stood at the threat, unbuttoning his suit jacket and listening closely.

"You and your little friend," the man slurred, "your friend, Trevor. I've been waiting to bump into one of you."

"I haven't seen Trevor in months," Mike said this and gently pressed the man away from him.

"Yeah well this Trevor guy owes me quite a bit of money for his last supply. He doesn't seem to be up to paying. Are you?"

"What? No! That's ridiculous. I'm a lawyer now!" Harvey opened his mouth to speak but Mike shook his head quickly. He knew this guy wouldn't take Harvey well and he didn't want Harvey getting hurt at any cost.

"A lawyer and you don't want to pay? Well… might as well get my kicks some other way then." The guy slugged back another mouthful of cheap beer and brought his fist forward to connect with Mike's jaw. Mike fell backwards off of the stool and onto the back of the ground, his eyes fluttered shut as the back of his head connected with the floor.

Harvey's stomach dropped as the guy brought his fist forward. He lunged forward but the guy was adamant on continuing beating up Mike. He knew Mike would need an ambulance, while attempting to throw the guy off of Mike he threw his phone to the girl behind the bar who looked scared frozen. "Ambulance! Now!" Harvey heard his voice as if it was coming from far away.

When he looked back down to Mike, his lip was burst and the guy's beer bottle had shattered. Shards of glass covered Mike and all Harvey could see was red, not because of anger but because of the droplets of Mike's blood that were fast emerging.

Harvey managed to toss the guy off of Mike and some other men in the bar held him back from Mike as Harvey bent down to Mike's side, gently brushing glass off of him and whispering that it would be okay. That was all he could say as blue lights blazed through the windows and now open door of the bar.

* * *

So, poor little Mikey. What'd you think?


	6. Chapter 5: The Bleeding

**Chapter 5 – The Bleeding**

Harvey had stripped off his tie and waistcoat as Mike lay, letting the nurses check his vitals. He felt too hot, but freezing cold at the same time. He rolled up his sleeves as the police officer he was talking to finished writing up his notes.

"We'll be in touch, Mr Specter," Harvey gave a dismissive nod and rushed towards Mike's bedside where he was met with sleepy, blue eyes. Harvey gave a soft gasp as he bent and pressed his lips softly to Mike's forehead.

"Harvey," Mike whispered. "You can go if you want." Concern filled Mike's face as he scanned Harvey quickly. "You look so tired! Are you okay?"

Harvey nearly gave a snort of disbelief at Mike's worry. "_You_," he murmured against Mike's hair, "worry far too much about me. I'm just glad you're okay." He felt Mike's hand gently rubbing up and down his forearm, it was almost comforting.

As Harvey stood straight again, a nurse approached him. "Mr Specter, Mr Ross can go home tonight as long as we bandage up these wounds properly. The only damage is deep cuts – some of them will need stitches. And of course, the bruises will require ointment to calm them down a little." She turned to Mike, "Mr Ross, you can go home but we'd prefer you weren't alone for the next few days, just to make sure none of your stitches burst due to strenuous activity."

Mike opened his mouth to speak and looked up at Harvey. "Will you stay with me?"

"You can stay at my place, far less of a death trap," Harvey smiled reassuringly and rubbed small soothing circles on the inside of Mike's wrist with his thumb. Mike smiled and leaned his head against Harvey's arm. He closed his eyes, he felt so tired but he managed to pull his eyes open at the sound of the nurse's voice: "Right, Mr Ross, once we have that lip stitched up you can go home."

He felt Harvey ease onto the edge of the bed and his head was cradled against Harvey's shoulder as the nurse gently stitched up his lip with tender touches. The pain was helped by Harvey's fingers softly combing through his hair and the rumble of his voice as he talked to Mike about getting clothes from his place. Right now, Mike didn't care. He just wanted to fall asleep – his mind immediately jumped to him falling asleep in Harvey's arms. That would help more than any painkillers.

"Mr Ross, no pressure on this lower lip, okay? No biting it, and no tugging at any of your stitches. The ones on your chest and arm are pretty robust but the ones on your lip and shoulders are extremely tender." The nurse threw Harvey an extremely knowing look, "and Mr Specter, ensure no pressure is put on these."

Harvey nearly rolled his eyes at this as he leaned down to Mike and whispered, "so much for my kiss tonight."

"I did say you'd have to be lucky."

"Well, we didn't get copious amounts of that tonight." Harvey paused as Mike let out a long sigh. "Will we get you home now?"

"I just want to sleep."

Harvey decided he would drop by Mike's place tomorrow and get some of Mike's belongings to make him more comfortable, but he would cope for one night. Plus, the painkillers were making Mike extremely drowsy.

Once Harvey had got Mike into his flat, Mike gave a huge yawn. "So am I on the sofa?"

"What, Mike, no! We can share my bed, if you're okay with that. Or I'll take the sofa, but you need a lot of rest. The sofa isn't good for you."

"The sofa isn't good for me? Then you shouldn't have to sleep on it either." He leaned his forehead against Harvey's forehead, "can we just go to bed now?"

Harvey gently manoeuvred Mike into the bedroom. Carefully, he eased off Mike's shirt and trousers, slipping one of his own t-shirts over Mike's head. As the back of his fingers brushed Mike's stitches he flinched slightly as Mike sharply breathed in. Harvey helped Mike step into pyjama bottoms too. He thought Mike looked adorable in slightly too big, baggy sleep clothes, with sleep threatening in his eyes. He changed into his own sleep clothes before pressing Mike slowly into bed, dropping kisses to the boy's already closed eyelids. Harvey slipped in beside Mike and flicked out the lights after texting Donna about the night's happenings and why he would be absent tomorrow.

When the lights turned out, he heard a little sigh come from Mike. "Harvey?"

"Yeah?"

"Your sheets smell nice."

"I hadn't really noticed," Harvey reached out under the covers and stroked Mike's side gently, feeling the warmth of Mike's body through the thin cotton of his own t-shirt.

"They smell like your cologne. It's so nice." He heard Mike's voice crack slightly on the last word. Harvey edged over a little towards Mike, careful not to bump into him and jar any of his tender wounds.

"Come here." He felt Mike shift and felt a gentle weight on his chest and an arm slide across his stomach. He felt Mike sigh again, this one was one of relief; one of final relaxation. "You okay there?"

"Mm," Mike nuzzled his face into Harvey's chest. He definitely felt okay. He fell asleep in seconds.

* * *

At three in the morning, Harvey woke to find the warm weight of Mike gone from his chest and side. In fact, he was gone from the bed but there was a soft glowing light coming from the doorway. Harvey quietly padded into the kitchen to see Mike sitting on the counter, staring out at the city lights. He had a glass of water in his hand and his grip was tight, his knuckles stood out white against his already pale skin.

When Harvey stepped into Mike's line of sight, Mike clearly jumped. "I… I didn't mean to wake you, I'm sorry." Mike hung his head as if he'd done something terrible.

"It's okay," Harvey touched Mike's knee, he felt Mike needed to feel his physical presence right now. "So, going to tell me why you're up?"

"I had a nightmare."

"About?"

"About what would have happened if he'd kept going. If the bleeding hadn't stopped."

"Oh… Mike."

"And then, he started on you. 'Cause, y'know, you tried to save me. And you were all bruised as well and you were bleeding, Harvey, bleeding… here," Mike leaned out at that moment and traced his finger along Harvey's chest. "That's where. And it wouldn't stop and you… you were gone… and…" Mike choked on his own tears, he shakily raised his glass and sipped his water. "It was so real, Harvey."

Tears shined in Harvey's eyes. They didn't spill but that was still a rare occurrence in itself. He gently tugged Mike off of the counter and into his arms. He raised a hand to the back of Mike's head and pressed his face into his neck. For the second time that night, Harvey found himself murmuring that it would be okay.

Ten minutes later they were back in bed; Harvey curled around Mike just as much as Mike was wrapped around Harvey. When the sun rose on the pair, both of them had tear tracks etched on their faces. Mike's were more prominent but Harvey's were just there. He couldn't stand the thought of Mike being hurt, and when he had seen it first hand, it had hurt him too. Harvey woke with his face pressed into Mike's hair, he breathed in and slowly ran his hands down the full length of Mike's back. If he had wanted him close earlier, he never wanted to let him go now.


	7. Chapter 6: Wake Me Up

**Chapter 6 – Wake Me Up**

Harvey lay for a long moment simply feeling Mike against him. His hands crawled up under the material of the sleep t-shirt and stroked gently at Mike's skin. He could hear his phone vibrating on the bedside table behind him but he didn't care right now. He brushed his fingertips over Mike's hip lightly.

Harvey thought about moving out from Mike's arms and making him some breakfast in bed but he really didn't want to move right now. He sighed and gently nudged Mike, brushing his lips over Mike's forehead softly.

Mike stirred slightly before pushing back and turning to lie on his back. He kept his eyes closed and one hand on Harvey as he stretched. He didn't want to break contact: Harvey was so comforting. Mike looked over at Harvey who had closed his eyes again. He brought his hand up to Harvey's cheek and those eyes opened. Mike smiled. He loved those deep, dark eyes. Eyes that could be so defensive and protective but also so undeniably sexy.

"Morning," Harvey said softly as he turned his head and pressed a kiss into Mike's palm that rested on his cheek.

"I suppose we should get ready for work," Mike sighed and started to sit up when he felt a hand on his upper arm. He turned to look at Harvey, confusion obvious in his face.

"Mike, you were assaulted last night. Your body is covered in stitches and your bruises are terrible – you are not going into work."

"Are you going?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because…" Harvey smiled, "I'm in emotional shock of what happened to you. That and you need taken care of."

"I do not need-" Mike shut up as Harvey tugged him back down to the pillows. Harvey ran a hand through Mike's already ruffled bed hair and murmured, "Good boy," in his ear.

That was not the first time Harvey had to wake Mike up that day.

Harvey and Mike had stayed in bed practically all day, with Mike leaning on Harvey for most of it too. His head seemed to fit on Harvey's chest and he loved the warmth of Harvey's body and the smell of Harvey's sheets.

He was dozing as he felt Harvey slide out from under him and heard voices coming from somewhere else in Harvey's condo. He intended to get up but sleep got the better of him as he settled into the pillow Harvey had been leaning against – he nuzzled it a little and stroked at the soft fabric as he relaxed entirely again.

Harvey ran a hand through his hair as he opened the door to a very worried looking Donna. She looked him up and down – from his hair with no product in it to his baggy pyjama pants – then stepped into his condo without invitation and started asking a million questions a minute about 'her' Mike.

Harvey felt his insides clench as she talked about her puppy being hurt. How wrong she was. Harvey led Donna through to the bedroom where the curtains where closed and low lamp light gave the room an incredibly sensual feel. Mike was asleep and pressed into a pillow, the sheets tangled around his legs. Donna gave a gasp at Mike looking so vulnerable. His eyelashes cast long shadows on his pale cheeks as he mumbled in his sleep. Harvey slid onto the edge of the bed and stroked his hand down Mike's arm. "Mike," he murmured softly. Mike turned and smiled up at Harvey.

Donna stepped back a little, feeling like she was disturbing the intimacy of the moment. She thought back to when she had seen Mike lean his head against Harvey's stomach through the glass office wall and she had felt like she shouldn't be playing witness to a moment like that. She was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard Mike saying her name as he sat up in bed.

She thought he looked adorable swamped in Harvey's mountains of expensive sheets – yet he looked so at home. His t-shirt was obviously Harvey's and it was even more obvious that Mike was slowly becoming Harvey's too.

Harvey left them to it as he changed and left for a while to grab some groceries and supplies for their next few days while Mike regained his health. He gave Mike a gentle kiss to the cheek as he left and smiled at Donna who kicked off her heels and climbed onto the bed to sit across from Mike. They started talking about Mike's wounds and how he was feeling. Donna felt a surge of maternal love to Mike, she just wanted to bundle him up and love him better, but it seemed that was Harvey's job and she didn't think he'd give it up easily.

When Harvey returned, Donna stood to leave and hugged Mike, she promised to come back soon and bring some more office gossip for Mike who nodded as Harvey rolled his eyes. At the door, Donna couldn't help but pat Harvey's chest. "You're doing so well, Harvey."

"Believe me, I'm trying."

"You're doing fine, and he adores you." She leaned in and gave Harvey a light hug, "don't worry." She smiled and parted from Harvey, feeling that he wanted to get back to Mike.

Harvey stood in the kitchen, unpacking the things he had bought at the store when he felt and arm slide around his waist. He smiled as Mike put his head on Harvey's shoulder and idly scanned the things that Harvey had bought. "You don't even like that candy, Harvey," Mike mumbled into Harvey's shoulder. "No, but you do." Harvey said dismissively as if it was a given thing to do. Harvey felt Mike press against his side, "You're perfect," Mike said quietly before wandering away.

* * *

Harvey had been having a shower and a shave in the bathroom. He smiled to himself as he realised that he and Mike were doing okay: Mike was getting his strength back slowly and he couldn't be happier at having Mike around so much. He came out of the bathroom to see Mike curled up in an armchair asleep with an open book on his lap. He glanced at the clock that read seven thirty five pm. He gently tugged the book from Mike's fingers and he sleepily opened his eyes.

Mike thought the sight he opened his eyes to was delicious. Harvey's hair was damp from his shower and he only had a pair of soft grey pyjama bottoms on and a fluffy white towel around his shoulders. He cleared his throat and Mike glanced up from his toned stomach to his face. "Maybe we should phone your grandmother."

"Grammy," Mike corrected and Harvey smiled at the endearing name. "And yeah, that'd be nice."

Harvey opened his laptop and started to answer some emails and found the sound of Mike's voice relaxing as he scanned a message from Jessica saying Donna had filled her in and then he sent a message to Louis saying he was to stay away from his record collection while he was away. Harvey laughed out loud as he heard Mike say, "No, Grammy, I did not insult the man!"

Obviously, Mike's grandmother was big on manners as he listened to Mike explain that he was okay, and he was staying with Harvey and that he was taking it easy. He saw Mike blush when he exclaimed, "No, Grammy, I am taking it easy. We are not doing _that_!"

Harvey spluttered with laughter and murmured, "Yet," so that only Mike would hear and he relished the fact that Mike's blush deepened and he stumbled over his next few words.

* * *

When Mike next fell asleep, his face was against Harvey's bare chest as they lay in bed. Mike fell asleep with his fingertips tracing the contours of Harvey's stomach and watching the moonlight play on his skin as Harvey's heart thudded in his ear. He fell asleep warm and cuddled and most importantly, safe.

His last thought was that Harvey had been so good to him recently, and always woke him up so gently. Maybe one day, he could return the favour of waking him up in a nice way… maybe he wouldn't be so gentle. Mike smiled at his erotic thoughts and let them transpire into being erotic dreams as sleep claimed him.


	8. Chapter 7: Battle Scars

**Okay, I know there are inaccuracies here since stitches are usually in for longer but I don't really know since I can't remember how long I had my stitches in for when I cut my knee. Sorry guys. I think this chapter is pretty disappointing but you get Harvey and Mike's first kiss anyway. **

**Chapter 7 – Battle Scars**

A few days later, Mike had to go to the hospital alone. Jessica had demanded that Harvey attended a meeting to reel in a multi-million dollar client and she couldn't do it without him. Harvey pressed against Mike as he tried to postpone leaving bed; hating that he couldn't kiss Mike's lips due to the stitches. They might be coming out today anyway.

Mike pressed back just as much: he found himself wanting Harvey more and more. He loved the gentleness that Harvey treated him with but curiosity was getting the better of him as he found himself wishing he knew what Harvey would be like in bed – and not just sleeping. He wanted to know what Harvey would sound like if he grazed his teeth over his toned abdomen and he wanted to know just how possessive Harvey could be.

Yesterday, Harvey had went over to Mike's flat and packed a bag with some of Mike's stuff. He had smiled at the yellow highlighters on the coffee table. Harvey subconsciously packed too much stuff for Mike; he didn't want him to leave.

Mike slipped into his clothes and gave Harvey a nervous smile as he ate breakfast, watching Harvey getting ready to work his charm on his new client. Mike tilted his head to the side as he realised the past few days, Harvey hadn't gelled his hair or bothered about how well dressed either of them were. He liked this side of Harvey but he ran his eyes over Harvey in his suit, who was flicking quietly through the paper, he thought he liked that side of Harvey too.

"You look gorgeous." Mike smiled as Harvey looked up and smiled back.

"So do you."

"Harvey, I'm wearing jeans and a jumper. Not exactly drop dead delicious." Harvey smirked in response to that, he thought Mike looked perfect in his dark grey jumper, he liked how Mike had rolled up the sleeves so show toned forearms and thought the dark jeans hugged Mike's slim hips perfectly. Upon thinking this, Harvey walked around the breakfast bar to wrap an arm around Mike's hips and he leaned down, pressing a kiss to Mike's temple before grabbing his briefcase and leaving, turning to wink at Mike over his shoulder as he left.

* * *

Mike got a cab to the hospital. He looked at his phone in the cab as rain slashed down on the windows outside, a message flashed up:

_Hey, puppy. Text me when you're done at the hospital. Let me know you're all right. It's important. H._

Mike sighed as he entered the hospital; he wished Harvey was there to lean against, to cuddle into. Harvey told him he was strong but right now, he didn't really believe him. He quietly gave his name to the receptionist and blushed at the shakiness of his own voice.

During the appointment, Mike sat rigidly as the doctor checked his stitches. "Well, Mr Ross, I reckon these can come out now as long as you take it easy for the next few days and these stay well dressed." He gestured to the wounds on his chest, neck and shoulder. "And you'll have to be very gentle with this lip, it's still tender."

Mike nodded vigorously as the doctor donned gloves and started to remove his stitches. Several times throughout the appointment, the doctor had to remind Mike that he didn't have to hold his breath. The doctor smiled at Mike.

"I think you got off pretty lightly considering the state your assailant was in when he started on you. However, some of your wounds may scar."

"Which ones?"

"I should think your lip will heal up fine, Michael, but the ones on your chest and shoulder are pretty deep. So we'll see how they heal but I am expecting some scars."

Mike nodded quietly as the doctor patted his arm and left the room. Mike left the hospital, looked at his phone but didn't bother to phone Harvey.

* * *

When Harvey got home, he slammed the door open and dropped his briefcase. He marched through the flat and into the bedroom, seeing Mike curled under the duvet. He tore the blanket off of Mike and opened his mouth to shout how worried he had been all afternoon when he saw tear tracks glittering on Mike's cheeks. Mike shifted as he felt the covers being lifted off of him. "Sorry, I was just going to get my stuff and-"

He stopped talking when he looked and saw confusion on Harvey's face. Harvey looked incredulous as he asked softly, "and what?"

"Well, I thought you might want your place back to yourself and stuff…"

"You are a terrible liar."

"I know."

The two men sat in silence for a moment before Harvey sighed. "So are you going to tell me what's really going on?"

Mike nodded but stayed silent for another moment. Harvey moved closer on the bed and took Mike's hand in his own, the back of Mike's hand was pressed to Harvey's thigh and he could feel the warmth of Harvey's body.

"You… you won't want me anymore."

"And why would that be?" Harvey could see tears filling Mike's blue eyes again and he just wanted to kiss all of the pain out of Mike's face.

"I'm horrible now, Harvey." Mike's voice was almost a whisper.

"Why d'you think that?" Harvey's voice was just as quiet.

"Because I'm going to have scars."

Harvey couldn't say anything. The vulnerability in Mike's voice was too much. He looked at the slumping curve of Mike's shoulders, the fear of rejection obvious. He lightly ran his fingers up the inside of Mike's forearm and let out a sigh.

"Can I kiss you yet?"

Mike looked up, shocked but answered anyway: "The doctor said I had to be gentle on my lip."

"I promise I won't hurt you."

Harvey leaned in and brushed his thumb over Mike's lower lip. Mike visibly shuddered as Harvey leaned in yet further and repeated the movement with his lips. Harvey parted his lips slightly and Mike tensed as he felt Harvey's warm breath skate across his lips. Harvey leaned his forehead against Mike's and whispered, "I'm not going anywhere, Mike, and neither are you. And I want you more," he gently pressed his lips against Mike's, "than," he grinned and went in for another soft kiss, "ever," he finished and heard Mike moan a little at Harvey's words punctuated with kisses. His kisses were so tender but his hands gripped him tight. Mike brought his hands up and stroked Harvey's face.

They sat like that for what could have been hours. Harvey laughed quietly and whispered against Mike's neck, "I can't believe that was our first kiss…"

Mike smiled and stroked Harvey's thigh affectionately. "I know, I've wanted to do that for so long."

"And did I meet your expectations?"

"Oh… yes." Mike smiled and gently touched his lips to Harvey's cheek. It was a little painful to pout but it was worth it when he thought about who he was kissing.


	9. Chapter 8: I Wish I Knew How It Felt To

I found this chapter hard to write since it's usually the puppy being all vulnerable.

**Chapter 8 – I Wish I Knew How It Felt To Be Free**

Mike woke in the early hours of the morning to a smooth pillow under his cheek rather than Harvey's warm chest. He ran a hand over the sheets beside him: they were still warm. He sighed softly, wondering where Harvey was. Maybe he had just got up for a drink, maybe he couldn't sleep. Mike started to panic… maybe he was ill, maybe he was hurt.

Mike slid out of bed and padded through the door, starting to feel his stomach tighten when both the kitchen and living room were empty of Harvey's presence. He was about to call out his name when he noticed the balcony door was slid open.

Mike stepped through the door to see Harvey sitting with his back to the wall and his eyes closed, his head was tilted back and Mike didn't know what to do. He simply took in the sight of Harvey, but he was aware of how cold it was. He rubbed his own arms and wondered how long Harvey had been out here for.

"Harvey," Mike whispered softly.

Harvey looked up and smiled slightly, although he didn't look extremely happy. He stood and pulled Mike close without a word, pressing his face into Mike's neck. Harvey's body was cold beneath his thin sleep clothes. Mike cuddled close and nudged Harvey's head up with his chin.

"What's up, Harvey?"

"I… don't know." Harvey leaned his head against Mike's again.

"You do so. Tell me."

"I've never fallen this hard before."

Harvey looked down at the balcony floor and removed his hands from Mike. Harvey cringed inwardly, feeling like a blushing teen. He had realised that night, when he had fell asleep holding Mike to his chest, that he had never felt this way before. He felt completely relaxed with Mike around, yet there was always a worry in the back of his mind that he'd never be enough for Mike.

His thoughts were interrupted by cool hands on his cheeks. He felt soft kisses on his lips. He sighed and brought his forehead down to rest on Mike's. "Oh, Harvey." Mike gave a soft laugh as he went in for another kiss but Harvey pulled back.

"The last thing I expected was for you to _laugh_, Mike."

In the light of dawn, Harvey's eyes were dark. Mike gasped as he realised this was Harvey trying to tell him how he felt with more than just kisses and touches. He immediately felt terrible and Mike fidgeted awkwardly.

Harvey turned and rested his forearms on the balcony rail, watching the soft orange glow of sunrise start to creep up from behind the skyscrapers that formed the horizon. He sighed and turned, bringing Mike close again and whispering into his hair: "Yeah, Mike, I don't know. I just… it's just you… I want you all the time. I want you to be mine." He breathed, the words sounded so good in his mouth, they had been heavy on his tongue for days. He wasn't ready to tell Mike he loved him but he was pretty sure that would come in time. Harvey licked his lips and mumbled into Mike's hair, "I know this was a temporary thing for you to stay here while you healed but I don't want you to leave."

He liked that Mike's hair smelled of his shampoo and even after getting some of his own clothes, he still insisted on wearing Harvey's t-shirt to bed. Mike pressed back into Harvey. He nuzzled Harvey's neck. He didn't feel he should speak right now – this was Harvey's time to speak. He didn't need to right now. Harvey just needed to know Mike was there, and that he understood.

Harvey sighed again, rubbing his hands down Mike's spine. This usually comforted Mike but it also comforted him: to feel Mike's body under his hands, soft, compliant and alive.

They stood like that for minutes before Mike shuddered. "You're so cold," Harvey muttered into Mike's neck.

"I'm okay," Mike mumbled back, his hands sliding up the back of Harvey's t-shirt to steal whatever little warmth was there. Mike turned his head and watched the sun slowly start to rise above the rooftops. The warmth reminded him of the warmth in Harvey's eyes and he couldn't do anything but press closer into the other man's arms.

"Harvey?" Mike asked after another few moments.

"Mm?"

"How do you feel right now?"

Harvey breathed in the crisp morning air, aware he didn't have to go to work today. He looked at the rising sun and then at Mike cuddled in his arms. "Free."

"Free?"

"Yeah, the only obligation I have today is to make you happy." He smiled and kissed Mike's lips ever so gently. "And that is an absolute pleasure, Mike."

Mike's smile was brighter than the morning sun. Harvey's smile finally reached his eyes and he gave another shaky sigh. "How often do I have to do these feelings talks?"

Mike smiled, "they'll get easier."

"I hope so." Harvey nuzzled Mike's cheek lightly as he turned Mike in his arms and stood behind him. He rested his chin on Mike's shoulder and watched the sun fully fly up into the sky. Mike put his hands on top of Harvey's and squeezed lightly. He loved that Harvey had a vulnerable side to match his possessive side. He leaned back against Harvey and felt Harvey growl protectively as he wrapped his arms tighter about Mike.

Harvey still had so much he wanted to tell Mike, he wanted to tell him that he never looked more delicious than when he first woke up and leaned over Harvey to wake him up with soft touches, and now, kisses. He wanted to tell Mike that he couldn't wait to take him to bed for more than sleeping. But he wanted to wait to tell Mike these things, he wasn't quite ready yet.

Harvey smiled as he realised he was in control again. He knew how to express himself and he knew Mike would accept whatever he had to tell him. He knew things would grow, slowly, but he knew he could handle it now. He had woken in the small hours of the morning, wondering how it would feel if he ever woke up and didn't have Mike snuggled into his side. His fingers had carded possessively through Mike's hair before he got up to sit on the balcony in the cold night air and think things through.

His time thinking hadn't helped but Mike had. When Mike had emerged and let Harvey open up, everything was clear and Harvey was free.


	10. Chapter 9: The Letter

Hey there readers. I enjoyed writing this chapter, getting to be Harvey - however vulnerable - was fun. I'm thinking of getting a bit slashy in the next chapter since there must be some sexual tension growing between the boys with all these kisses. ;)

And this is the Joe Cocker of The Letter which is one of my favourite songs - just in case you were actually curious.

**Chapter 9 – The Letter**

Mike's lip was fully healed but the wounds on his shoulder and neck were still tender. Harvey relished that he could press his lips onto Mike's without worry of hurting him. He didn't dare use his teeth yet since the skin was only just knitted but he could run his tongue along Mike's lips and kiss him until his lips were soft, and pink, and swollen.

Mike had started doing a little work, but from the comfort of Harvey's condo where he would often sit in bed with the duvet piled around him as he scanned piles of files to find a loophole. He liked working again, and enjoyed doing it at his own pace. He looked forward to Harvey coming home in the evenings and found himself laughing at how domestic their situation was.

He found the letter by accident.

He had been looking for a fresh dressing for the wound on his neck; it was the only one that still had to have a dressing on it. The others had healed enough they could be bared to the air but the one on his neck had been embedded with glass and was the deepest of all the cuts. Harvey kept the dressings in the top drawer of the bedside table since Mike normally changed his dressings before bed at night or after his shower in the morning.

Mike came out of his shower, wrapped in a towel and he opened the drawer to get out a new dressing. He pulled the drawer open with a little too much force since the droplets of water were cooling on his skin and he wanted to change the dressing and get into warm clothes quickly. When the drawer slammed open, the force threw forward a notepad that hadn't been shut. He saw his name emblazoned on several of the lines and recognized Harvey's slanted writing.

He immediately grabbed the dressing and shut the drawer. He didn't want to step on Harvey's privacy but he did want to know what was going on. He grabbed his phone and dialled Harvey's number quickly; he could feel his breathing a little quick. Excitement and nerves coursed through him.

After one ring, Harvey picked up. "Hello?" Mike could hear the smile in his voice.

"Harvey." Mike could also hear the tightness in his own voice.

"Mike? What's up, pup?"

"Um… so… what's with the notepad in your drawer? I haven't read it, I promise! I just opened the drawer too hard and it slid forward and I saw my name and-"

"It's okay, Mike."

"It is?"

"Mhm." Harvey smiled as he leaned back in his chair, looking out over the buildings through his office window. "You were bound to find them at some point." He paused for a moment, listening to Mike's breathing at the other end of the phone. "Just don't be too harsh on what you read, okay?"

"Okay." He smiled down the phone. "Harvey?"

"Yes?"

"You are so cute!"

"I am _not_-" he didn't get to finish his sentence since Mike had hung up. Such an annoying, perfect tease. Harvey found it difficult to work for the rest of the day as he thought about Mike curled up in bed, or maybe on the sofa, or maybe on the balcony, reading his letter.

* * *

Mike was indeed curled up in bed, with Harvey's pillow against his chest as he sat cross legged with the duvet around his legs. He held the notebook in his hands, very aware that whatever he was about to read would be committed to his memory forever.

He dropped his eyes to the words:

_Mike, _

_You have no idea how hard this is. I don't think I'll ever have the heart – or the balls – to give you this. Maybe by some stroke of luck you'll find it or I'll manage to give you it because I want you to know how I feel. _

_You know I'm not good with feelings. Please forgive me that. I don't know how to do a lot of things in a relationship. So I wrote this down in the hope it's good enough for you – that I'm good enough for you. _

_I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you. And if I'm not there yet I think that I'm en route to loving you anyway. I want you to know this has never happened to me before. I've never even came close. I don't know if you've been in love. I don't know if you've ever felt this way before, or if you even feel the same way I do. But I so hope you do. _

_I know we haven't even slept together yet but god, Mike, I want you. It's honestly starting to ache. We should take it slow but you should also know just how detailed my dreams are getting, and each and every one is you. All you and nobody else. I swear, that's my heaven. Well, maybe the new Aston Martin as well but if I had to choose... it's you every single time._

_I'm sorry if I'm possessive. But I could never change that. If you're mine… then you're all mine. But in return I'd be all yours. I'm sorry if that's not enough for you but I hope so much that it is. _

_Do you even know how you make me feel? Hopefully, this gives you some clarification. I think you are so utterly perfect it's nearly breathtaking. When you wake up, you're too gorgeous for me. Waking up to your pale skin and indescribable eyes – I couldn't ask for more. When your lips are pressed against my neck, it's almost too much to wake up too. Like overloading my senses that it's almost dizzying. _

_It's almost perfect when you fall asleep against me. I've never felt so completely and utterly warm. When you mumble against my skin, goosebumps raise on my skin. I can't help it: the effects you have on me are so amazing, and I'd give everything up just to have you forever. _

_I hope I get to feel and kiss and touch every inch of your body. I hope I get to see you in the afterglow of an orgasm. I hope you want to see the same of me. I wish I could hear you moan because of my kisses and touches and god, thrusts. I want to feel your heart beat under my lips because I'm making it quicken. I want you to arch under my touch, to submit and let me love you like you deserve. _

_I should never have written this; it's just a cliché love letter, isn't it? Please, please believe the words here. _

_Be mine? _

_Harvey. _

Mike looked up, breathless from reading Harvey's letter. He wrote with the same grace he moved with. Yet here was Harvey's vulnerable side. He couldn't believe Harvey wanted him so much. He looked at his phone and picked it up again, dialling the number before he could think.

"Mike?" Harvey's voice was tight.

"Um…" Mike cringed, he should have thought through what to say. He gulped and coughed slightly down the phone at taking in too much air. "Harvey…" his voice was a whisper.

"I'm sorry, Mike, I should never have written it. Or left it where you could find it."

"No, Harvey, it was… beautiful." Mike smiled slightly as he traced his fingertips along Harvey's name on the page. "Nobody's ever felt that way for me."

"Sure. Mike, it's very easy to fall in love with you evidently." Harvey's voice was colder than usual.

"Harvey, don't get defensive. Nobody's ever wrote me a love letter before."

"Really?"

"No. Will you write me more?"

There was a silence as he heard Harvey sigh. "I'll consider it."

Mike smiled down the phone. "Harvey?"

"Yeah?"

"You are so much more than cute."

"Good." Harvey rested his head on his hand, Mike's voice was perfect. It lifted with his humour; he could hear the laugh at the back of Mike's throat.

"Plus, not to mention you're pretty hot." Mike grinned as he heard Harvey snort with arrogant laughter. He hung up and rested his back against the headboard as he reread Harvey's words a million times. He even heard Harvey's warm voice rumbling in his ear as he read it.

When Harvey got home that night, Mike smiled at him. Neither of them mentioned the letter straight away but they pressed together, Mike's hands tracing Harvey's neck. There had been enough words; their kisses said it all.


	11. Chapter 10: Just Say Yes

Prepare, readers, Harvey is hot already and now, yeah, well, I liked it. ;)

I would have put more detail in but we've got the Sexbomb chapter and all to come so I did leave some stuff out.

Enjoy and review!

**Chapter 10 – Just Say Yes**

By the weekend, Mike was entirely healed. Both of them knew Mike was supposed to leave once he was able to do everything for himself again but both of them skirted around the issue. Neither of them wanted to give up waking up in each other's arms or watching movies together in the evenings.

Mike knew Harvey would persuade him to stay if he offered to leave; and he knew just how persuade Mike in the right way. Kisses on his lips and all over his face, soft words under the sheets as Mike fell asleep and then Harvey's strong arms around him… he knew he'd agree to anything in that moment.

Little did Mike know, he too had his effects on Harvey. Although Harvey had detailed some of this in his letter to Mike, Mike still seemed to be oblivious to the fact that when Mike wandered into the kitchen without a shirt on and his hair wet from the shower, Harvey was literally weak at the knees as he gripped the countertop a little too hard. The sexual tension between the two of them was undeniable. They were constantly pressed against one another, both of them breathless after one kiss – yet Harvey had vowed he wouldn't take Mike until he was all healed up.

But now he was.

Mike plagued Harvey's dreams; he would wake up every two or three hours aching with desire, wondering how Mike hadn't woke up and was still pressed against his side. He brushed Mike's shirt up one night and nearly moaned at how the moonlight filtering through the curtains hit the contours of Mike's stomach.

Harvey decided enough was enough. When sunlight started to glow through the window he pressed his lips to Mike's neck.

"Mike," he realised his voice was usually softer at this time in the morning but he didn't care right now. Mike's eyes opened sleepily and Harvey felt himself harden more beneath the sheets. He bent his head and kissed Mike's lips softly. "Just say yes, and I'll love you right now." He sighed softly, "if you're not ready… it's okay, I'll wait." He bent his head again and ran his fingertips along Mike's collar bones so lightly, Mike tipped his head back in pleasure. He looked up into Harvey's eyes and whispered, "yes," before pressing his lips firmly to Harvey's, a little noise escaping from between their melded lips.

"Oh, you have no idea how good that sounds." Harvey smiled as he laid kisses to Mike's jawline.

Mike laughed, "Oh, you have no idea how good that _feels." _His laughter was cut off by a moan as Harvey trailed his tongue down Mike's neck in one hot line. Mike felt a very familiar blush rising in his cheeks that only Harvey seemed to cause. He buried his face in Harvey's neck for a moment while he tried to calm his breathing. He heard Harvey give a throaty laugh as he trailed his fingertips down Mike's side and grasped the hem of Mike's t-shirt. He started to tug it up, the backs of his fingers dragging against Mike's sensitive skin making him shudder against Harvey.

The early Saturday morning light drenched the pair as they rid each other of their sleep clothes and pressed kisses to every inch of each other. Harvey drew the tips of his fingers over Mike's new scars and when he looked at Mike, he saw trust in his eyes.

Finally, he sunk his teeth into Mike's lower lip and moaned softly after waiting so long to use his teeth on Mike. He scraped his teeth down Mike's neck, following the trail his tongue had made. He smirked slightly as he worked his way down to Mike's chest, dragging the sheets down with him.

Mike had shut his eyes tight under the onslaught of Harvey's fingers, lips, teeth and tongue. Harvey braced himself on his arms and bent his head, feathering the lightest of kisses along Mike's parted lips.

Mike opened his eyes at the break of the kiss, he could practically see the desire in Harvey's darkened eyes, and see his kisses on his lips. He gave a nod and saw one corner of Harvey's mouth lift into a smug smile as he bent again and kissed Mike passionately, pushing his hips into his.

Harvey was gentler than he normally would be; but he relished having endless time to explore Mike's body. Mike was sure he heard Harvey growl, "_Mine_," when he first slid into him but he wasn't entirely sure, he was too busy moaning filthily himself. Upon orgasm, Mike cried, "yes," tipping his head back onto Harvey's shoulder as he let go. He had never felt anything like it before and neither had Harvey.

When they collapsed back onto the tangled sheets, neither of them could quite catch their breaths. Harvey flung one arm over his eyes as he exhaled slowly, taking in what he had just done. Once relaxed, he turned to look at Mike who was still breathing hard and blushing. Love bites littered Mike's neck and chest and he moved lightly, letting out a moan at his tenderness before turning to look at Harvey.

Harvey was surprised to see Mike looking smug as he reached over and dragged a hand through Mike's already ruffled hair. "You look… satisfied," Harvey smiled as he leaned over and kissed Mike who immediately retaliated and sucked on Harvey's lower lip with a low hum of pure satisfaction.

"Mm… you could say that." Mike smiled and ran a hand down Harvey's side, resting it on his hip and he went back to sucking on Harvey's lower lip softly. "So what are our weekend plans?" Mike asked, his tone light as his fingertips trailed back up Harvey's side. He smiled as he felt Harvey shift a little, seeing his throat move as he visibly swallowed.

"Mike, if you let me have my weekend the way I want it, you won't be able to walk by tomorrow."

Mike smiled at this, "do I really need to be able to walk?"

Harvey looked around the bedroom, as if counting the steps to the kitchen, living room and en suite bathroom. "No, not really. I might want you in the shower though."

"I'm sure I could make it to there." Harvey smiled at this and laid a light kiss to Mike's shoulder.

"And what if I want you on the kitchen counter?" Harvey continued his trail of kisses over Mike's shoulder as he spoke in a light, musing tone.

Mike couldn't reply for a second as he sighed in pleasure at Harvey's kisses. "I think that would be… manageable." He gasped again as Harvey's hands slid around to firmly press against Mike's ass.

Harvey's fingertips stroked and Mike's eyes blew wide at the touch when he heard Harvey's voice in his ear again, soft and almost rumbling it was so deep. He could feel it vibrating in Harvey's chest that was pressed against his. "What about in the bath? Or on the sofa? Or against the wall? Or in front of the full length mirror in the closet…" Harvey let his voice trail off into nothing as he pressed against Mike.

Mike blushed deeply as he pressed back. "I personally think the balcony would be nice." His voice was quiet but Harvey froze for a second at Mike's teasing suggestion. He groaned and pressed his lips against Mike's, grazing his teeth against the lower lip again. "Harvey," Mike whispered against Harvey's mouth.

"Mm?"

Mike didn't say anything as he pushed Harvey onto his back and started to trail kisses over the toned chest he adored so much.

* * *

Thoughts?


	12. Chapter 11: Next to You

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Enjoy and **review please!**

**Chapter 11 – Next to You**

Mike decided it was time to go back to work, he wasn't quite ready to leave Harvey's condo for good but he definitely wanted to get out. He looked at himself in the mirror, feeling strange in his suit after being out of it for so long.

Harvey wandered into the closet and stood beside Mike catching his eyes in the mirror. Harvey only had on his dress trousers so far, his undershirt, shirt, vest, waistcoat, jacket and tie were still lying on the bed. Harvey leaned over and brushed his lips along the skin visible above Mike's collar and then pulled Mike closer gently, feeling him tense.

"Harvey! We don't have time!" Mike hurriedly straightened his tie in the mirror as he attempted to shrug Harvey off.

"What? Is your boss going to go mad?" Harvey smirked and started to tug Mike's shirt out from the waistband of his trousers.

Mike couldn't help but smile as he turned his head and kissed Harvey's lips. "Oh yeah, he won't be happy at all." He paused to lick Harvey's lips, "And then he'll be punishing me…" He grinned as Harvey started to work the buttons on his shirt.

"What kinda punishments?" Harvey kissed along Mike's jaw and started to lick Mike's earlobe as he waited for Mike to speak. He walked Mike back until he was pressed against the shelves.

"Um… just ones where I _really_ know who is boss and stuff." Harvey smiled at this. "I thought you knew who was boss already," he growled against Mike's mouth.

"I might need reminding," Mike laughed as he started to trail his hands down Harvey's front to undo the front of his trousers. Harvey's reply was a kiss that took his breath away. He braced his arms on either side of Mike's head, gripping the shelf as he leaned forward. His tongue savaged Mike's mouth as Mike felt his legs melt but he leaned back against the shelves for support. All he could hear was their breathing and the shift of skin on skin as Harvey pressed closer and their chests brushed. Only now did Mike realise he'd been rid of shirt, tie and jacket and the fastening of his trousers was undone.

Harvey broke the kiss and smiled, he dragged his fingertips down Mike's stomach."You're always late for work, why break the tradition?" He pressed kisses to Mike's lips before he could even reply.

* * *

Harvey and Mike didn't arrive at work until ten. Even then, they couldn't concentrate on work. Everyone was welcoming Mike back to work, including Donna who hugged him tight – aware of the smell of Harvey's cologne that clung to him. Rachel noticed the raised bite marks on Mike's neck and felt herself blushing when she walked past Harvey later in the day.

Mike was enjoying being back at work, even if it was in his crappy cubicle that was far too small. He liked reading the legal print again and having the yellow highlighter again was a comfort. When Harvey stopped at his cubicle, leaning on the wall, he smiled up at him. Harvey quickly leant down and brushed his hand over Mike's neck which was still sensitive from Harvey's teeth.

"Jessica wants to see you, Mike."

"Me?"

"Yeah, and me too but I think separately. I don't know yet." Mike bit his lower lip and Harvey smiled as he saw the teeth sink into his skin. His mind flashed back to Mike arching in pleasure in the small, close space of the closet. He grinned briefly before starting to walk away, knowing Mike would fall in step with him in seconds.

He was right. Jessica requested she see Mike alone first, and he stepped into her office, quickly looking over his shoulder to see Harvey nod and turn back towards his own office. Jessica was hardly stupid – if Harvey hung around outside her office, it would make him look more like a lovesick teenager than a mentor. Mike nearly laughed at the thought of Harvey being a silly, blushing teen although Harvey often made him feel like that with the slightest brush of lips or fingertips.

Jessica smiled as he entered and shut the door behind him. He stood awkwardly, feeling like he was in the headmaster's office again at school. He blushed as Jessica smiled at him and put his hands behind his back, he really didn't want to fidget right now.

"Take a seat, Mike."

Mike smiled gingerly and dropped into a sight, nearly wincing and wishing Harvey hadn't been so damned possessive earlier and hadn't thrust so hard that he had been pressed flush against the shelves. But then he wouldn't have gave that up for the world. He quickly pulled himself from his thoughts when Jessica spoke.

"So…" Jessica sat down behind her desk and leaned forward, she pressed her fingertips together and looked over them. He was immediately reminded of a predator looking at her prey. "We need to talk about Harvey."

"Umm… do we?" Mike laughed and brushed a hand over the back of his neck, accidently rubbing the tender bite marks and hearing the end of his laugh rise a little in pitch. He inwardly cringed, wondering why he could never have the same grace as Harvey.

"Yes. We do." She smiled. "Don't look so nervous, Mike. I just need to know where everyone stands in the firm." Inwardly, she smiled a deeper smile. He was infinitely sweet and obviously protecting Harvey was his main priority at the moment. Although it was plainly obvious her two favourite boys in the firm were involved, she wanted to hear it from his and Harvey's mouths. "Are you and Harvey in a relationship?"

Mike struggled to keep his voice level as he nodded, "yes, we are." He blushed as Jessica's smile widened. He smiled back awkwardly, wondering if he was meant to elaborate on his statement.

"You know, Mike, I think you're a pretty good match for Harvey." She nodded and stood, pressing her intercom button. "Can you get Harvey in here for me?" She then turned to Mike. "I'll call you back in a while. I need to speak with Harvey alone."

Mike exhaled as he left the office, realising the whole ordeal wasn't as bad as he thought it was. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jessica standing at her office door and he saw Harvey striding towards them, buttoning his suit jacket. He looked at Mike but quickly adopted his poker face and Mike grimaced at Harvey before turning the corner. He swore he heard Harvey stifle a laugh as he greeted Jessica.

Harvey didn't wait to be offered a seat, he simply seated himself, crossing his legs elegantly and raising his eyebrows at Jessica. "Well?"

"Well, Mike is certainly more polite than you." The corner of Harvey's mouth kicked up in a smile as he thought about Mike being courteous and awkward in the presence of Jessica Pearson.

"So, what'd you do with Mike in here then? Have your wicked way with him and now the poor boy's scarred for life?" Harvey said absent-mindedly as he adjusted the clasp on his watch before folding his hands in his lap and finally laying his gaze on Jessica.

"Oh, Harvey, I believe that's your job." She smiled at Harvey, sitting on the edge of her desk. "Jessica, thats's not my job, it's _my utmost pleasure_." Harvey laughed and his laughter rolled around the room as Jessica rolled her eyes.

"So I have to check on behalf of the company's policies that your relationship is on mutual grounds?"

"Well, you should have heard him moaning this morning. I'd say he was enjoying it just as much as I was." Jessica closed her eyes and exhaled slowly as Harvey leaned back and grinned, testing the limits of the back of the chair and Jessica's patience.

"Plus it was pretty mutual last night when he tugged me into the shower, he even instigated that, it wasn't even me!" Harvey was enjoying this immensely. "Plus the blow j-"

"Enough! Go and get Mike." Jessica stood straighter. "Now."

"What are you wanting a personal show or something, Jessica? Wow, never had you down for that kinky but jeez-" Harvey stopped talking when Jessica raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. He even had a line with her and he was definitely crossing it.

Harvey smiled as he stood up and headed towards the door. With mock reverence he turned and said, "Yes, Ms Pearson," before ducking out the door and going to find Mike.

Harvey slid up beside Mike in his cubicle and greeted him by squeezing his shoulder lightly. Mike responded by turning and standing, deliberately taking a step forward so they brushed together and smiled at the immediate darkening in his eyes. Harvey smiled and pressed a hand to the small of Mike's back. "Jessica's office. Now."

They walked to Jessica's office, Harvey explaining exactly why Jessica might throw something at him as soon as he entered. Mike stilled as they walked and Harvey saw his face clouded with concern. "Harvey, why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make her mad! Seriously, Harvey. She might fire me now and then you'll be in the doghouse for weeks and why the hell did you-" Harvey cut him off as he subtly moved back and slipped his hand around Mike's, pressing his thumb into Mike's palm.

"It's okay," Harvey said softly, trying to calm Mike who obviously took this issue very seriously. "And she's only mad at me. Nothing will happen, and we're in together this time. I'll be next to you. She thinks you're a sweetheart, Mike, don't worry about it."

Mike nodded a little and brushed his fingers back against Harvey's as they approached Jessica's office. They sat as Jessica stared Harvey down. Mike felt intensely awkward as Jessica and Harvey eyed each other as if for battle. Suddenly, Jessica turned her attention to Mike.

"Well, Mr Ross, firstly, I feel sorry for you having to deal with _that_," she gestured to Harvey. He heard Harvey snort in defiance at her mock disgust, "But I think it should be a well matched relationship – as long as it does not interfere with work." Mike nodded again as she turned to Harvey. "And you, Harvey, are pushing my limits again. Although I certainly adore Mr Ross, I do not need to know the personal details of your relationship." Mike blushed deeply and coughed quietly. "And, I don't want to see Mike hurt." Mike's head snapped up as he heard the concern in Jessica's voice.

Harvey stood, arms crossed defensively. "Jessica, you can count on that." He leaned one hand on the back of Mike's chair. "He won't be hurt."

Jessica nodded and let out a sigh. Harvey knew he was back in good territory as they smiled at each other. Harvey checked his watch and looked down at Mike, "Right, we better get home, we've got _things _to do."

Mike also stood, "don't you think you've said enough already?"

Harvey rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets, waiting for Jessica's next judgement but it was praise for Mike that he heard. "Mr Ross, I completely agree. Perhaps you'll be able to keep Harvey in line." She turned her head back to her work, evidently they were dismissed.

Harvey immediately pushed Mike towards the door playfully. "Boss's pet!" He teased as they stepped out. Once Jessica's door was shut he leaned in and whispered in Mike's ear, "but still my puppy."

* * *

You like? :D


	13. Chapter 12: One Way or Another

Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I went to this really cool Global Market thing with my mum and grandma. (And no, I don't call her Grammy.) But I got these amazing strawberries with melted dark chocolate poured over them - anyone that read the "Chocolate" story will understand **why **this is significant. Talk about a foodgasm. ;)

So, are you enjoying it so far? Please review and let me know. :)

**Chapter 12 – One Way or Another**

Mike had a feeling in the bottom of his stomach that he may have overstayed his welcome. Obviously, not with Harvey – he had a feeling Harvey didn't want him to leave – but he was aware his flat was lying empty while he lay in the luxury of Harvey's sheets.

He wondered if they were moving too quickly. Neither of them had had a relationship where the feelings had been this intense, and although they had both had relationships where sex was a huge factor, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Sometimes it was a trial for Harvey not to push Mike up against his glass office walls and take him then and there: but then, Louis might get jealous or, worse, want to join in.

Mike avoided the situation of talking about this with Harvey but he knew both of them would get hurt if he left it too long. He didn't know how to approach it, he knew Harvey might try and persuade him to stay but in the long run that could damage them if they moved too fast.

In the end, he didn't have to pick his moment, Harvey did. They were walking home from dinner, having sent Ray home early and wandering home themselves, enjoying the breeze on their faces. Harvey's hand came up to press against Mike's back as he leaned in to speak quietly to Mike, "So what's up?"

"Isn't it a little bit late in the evening for small talk, Harvey?"

"You've been distracted all day. We barely made any small talk to start with." Harvey stroked Mike's back through his suit as concern floated in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Mike stopped in his tracks and ran a hand through his hair, they were on the sidewalk near Broadway, and the neon lights glittered on their skin. Mike shrugged and started to stumble awkwardly into the conversation. "I think… I think I should go back to my own place." Mike cast his gaze off in the direction of his own neighbourhood.

Harvey's jaw firmed a little, he knew this conversation had been coming. "May I ask why?"

"Don't you think we're moving a little fast?" Mike tilted his head to one side, his tone almost speculative: "I mean, I was only meant to stay while I got better and then we were, you know, getting closer and everything, and-"

"And you want to leave." Harvey nodded. "I get it, you want out. I took care of you and opened up, just to make it a little more emotional but it's all too much and… you know what?_ Fine._" Harvey turned to leave without explanation for his cold tone; he shoved his hands in his pockets as he strode away, the coloured lights shining on his grey suit. Mike ran a hand over his face then jogged to catch up with Harvey.

"That is not what I want." He stood in front of Harvey, Harvey may have a reputation for getting what he wants but he wasn't just going to walk out now. "Harvey… look at me."

Harvey distractedly glanced at Mike but rolled his eyes. "This is stupid, Mike, it's clear we're going to go back to our own places tonight, be entirely awkward tomorrow then forget all about it. Now, move."

"Do you think we're breaking up?" Mike's eyes were bright with tears.

"I think…" Harvey actually looked at Mike then halted in his speech. "Well, what are we doing?" His tone went back to being accusing as he raised his chin slightly at Mike. Evidently, Harvey was setting up his defences so he wouldn't get hurt.

He pulled out his phone as a distraction but it quickly went tumbling to the ground, landing with a sickening crack as Mike pushed it out his hand. "Don't you dare treat me like that," Mike said. He shook his head at Harvey. "You'd rather check your texts than try and talk to me? Sweet." Mike rolled his eyes in a Harvey-like fashion and crossed his arms.

"No. I'd rather you tell me why the hell you want to move out."

"Because I never lived there in the first place! I assumed I was staying there until my stitches healed! Harvey, we've been together for less than a month and you want me to stay with you?"

"Is that really so wrong?" Harvey snapped back, "Is it really so wrong that I _like_ being close to you? That I can't keep my hands off of you?"

"No, Harvey," Mike sighed exasperatedly, "but shouldn't we technically still be in the dating stage of things?"

Harvey was silent, but at least he maintained eye contact rather than looking away like he had been minutes ago. Mike decided he better continue before he either of them snapped again, "I know you normally operate on one night stands but-"

"In case you haven't noticed, Mike, we've got a little bit more than a fucking one night stand."

"I know," Mike exhaled, "_I know_, and it's great but we just need to slow down."

"Why?" Harvey's voice was quiet, almost soft, but it still carried to Mike's ears on the breeze.

"Because I know every detail of your body but I don't know what it's like to be picked up for a date with you. Because I'm scared you'll get bored with me if we move too fast."

"Oh…" Harvey smiled sadly. His reputation preceded him so badly sometimes.

"Yeah, oh. Neither of us want to get hurt, Harvey. If we slow down, maybe we can avoid that…"

Harvey nodded. "I'm sorry for shouting at you."

"Yeah, well, I broke your phone." Mike bent and picked up the phone, a long crack ran along the screen.

Both of them smiled at each other. It was awkward for the moment but both of them knew it was probably better in the long run. Even Harvey was aware they were moving extremely quick, and the fact the word 'love' had crossed his mind already certainly had taken him back a little.

"So, can I kiss you goodnight?" Harvey smiled.

"Um… I guess that'd be nice." Harvey grinned at this and took a step forward, taking Mike's hands. The kiss started off as chaste, and even when Harvey deepened it, it wasn't as passion filled as normal. He felt flames of affection in his chest – he knew Mike had been right to worry about this and bring it up, he still felt awful at the fact he had shouted at Mike but in the moment he had truly believed Mike was leaving him. He wrapped his arms around Mike. "I was scared you were going to go."

"I wasn't intending to. I just want to slow down." Mike hugged back; he pressed a kiss to Harvey's cheek.

"I think we can manage that."

Things were still a little awkward after the argument; it was their first after all. And usually Harvey's arguments with lovers ended in passionate sex. He pressed a kiss to Mike's temple, feeling the tense worry of Mike leaving ease a little in his stomach but he was suddenly aware of a huge problem.

"Mike." Mike pulled back and raised his eyebrows, "yes?"

"You won't be in my bed tonight." He thought about this one way and another but it never sounded good that Mike would be absent from his bed tonight, that he wouldn't wake spooned into Mike's back or with the weight of Mike spilled across his chest.

"No, no, I won't." Mike smiled sadly as he thought about how nice it was when he was in between sheets that smelled of Harvey, with him leaning over him and pressing kisses to every inch of skin he could get at.

"Soon?" Harvey asked, leaning his forehead against Mike's.

"You bet. How long do you think I can keep my hands of off you when I know how fucking gorgeous you are under that suit?" Mike grinned as he traced his hands over the lapels of Harvey's suit jacket.

"I give it a day." Mike laughed and pressed his lips against Harvey's. "Goodnight."

"Night, pup," he pressed one last kiss against Mike's mouth before they turned and walked away to their own homes. Harvey seriously hoped this wouldn't last for too long. He was already aware of the absence of Mike yet if he turned around he would see Mike's back walking away.


	14. Chapter 13: Nature

I'm quite pleased with this chapter. And I had to use a British car because come on, Harvey has taste. ;)

**Chapter 13 - Nature**

Although they didn't sleep together for the moment, Harvey still found it hard to keep his hands off of Mike. Previously, Harvey had almost complete belief in his self control yet now he wasn't so sure since every time Mike walked into his office, he wanted to take him then and there.

Mike happened to wander into his office at that moment, disturbing his thoughts. He coughed lightly and stood, smiling slightly at Mike who blushed under his gaze like always. Both of them now felt light headed with the slightest touch since they were resisting each other.

Harvey walked forward and tugged Mike in by his tie; he didn't really care if anyone saw through his glass walls right now. He brushed his thumb over the skinny tie before raising his eyes to Mike's. "Are you free tonight?" he asked before leaning in and gently kissing Mike's mouth, taking his lower lip between his own.

Mike pressed his lips gently against Harvey's. "No, I'm going to see my grandmother." He kissed Harvey again before mumbling, "Sorry."

Harvey smiled, "I can forgive you for going to see your grandmother, pup. I'm not that harsh."

"Really? You should feel how hard you bite." Harvey grinned and let Mike go, aware his hand had still been just below the knot of Mike's tie, their faces just inches apart. "Mike, keep Saturday free, okay?"

Mike arched an eyebrow, "what are we doing?"

"I have plans with you that day, didn't you know that?" Harvey said offhandedly, as he turned back to his desk.

"Have… have we discussed these plans?" Mike asked slowly, wondering if he'd missed something.

"Oh, no, I just decided right there. Come on, Mike, we need to get your telepathy up to the same level as that memory." Harvey smiled as he sat down at his desk, obviously pleased with his own self-acclaimed sparkling wit.

Mike rolled his eyes at Harvey who smirked. "Well, I'm sorry, but if you want me to become telepathic I'll have to drop some of my other talents…"

"Like?" Harvey asked, starting to flick through his paper, not raising his eyes to Mike.

"Hm… maybe the kissing skills. Maybe the talent for _amazing_ blow jobs – would you miss that one?" He heard the paper drop to the desk top and looked up from where he had been adjusting the cuffs of his suit.

"I can live without telepathy." Harvey growled.

"Thought so." Mike smirked as he walked out of the office.

* * *

Harvey even knew himself that he was being impatient as the week dragged in. Friday was the slowest day he had ever felt when he got hit with a bastard of a pro-bono that Jessica told him was not to be handed over to Mike, or Louis, or any other person in the firm for that matter.

Mike, too, was feeling the week go slow. He wondered persistently what Harvey's plans for him were and although he missed Harvey on a sexual level he hoped that wasn't what he had planned for him. On Friday afternoon, he went to find Harvey for a quick kiss and to drop of some finalised briefs when he found Harvey not in his office, the laptop and briefcase gone from the desk.

When he asked Donna, she said he had left early since he had "preparations for his weekend to make," she mimicked Harvey's voice as she spoke and Mike tried not to crease up in laughter at Donna. When he muttered that he wondered if the preparations were for him, her curiosity was piqued. She leaned an elbow on the desk and tilted her head at him as he explained he and Harvey were taking things slow after they had dived in too fast, and that he thought this could be a kind of date. Mike shrugged as he walked away, he didn't want to get his hopes up for anything, and he wasn't sure if Harvey had even left to make preparations for him or whether it was for another reason entirely.

* * *

At precisely six o'clock in the morning on Saturday, Mike's phone rang and woke him up with a jolt. He picked up the phone to hear Harvey's voice: "_Good Morning Vietnam!_ Great movie, anyway, you up?"

"It's six am, Harvey."

"Oh, observant. Let me in?"

"In? Where are you?"

"Outside your building. Come on, we need to leave soon."

Mike still didn't get out of bed; he leaned back on his pillows utterly perplexed. Harvey was the next to speak: "Mike. Get the hell up."

"Are you really outside?"

"Yes. You'll be able to see me from your living room window, but I guess you're too lazy and are still in bed." He could practically feel Harvey rolling his eyes as he stumbled out from his bed into the living room; he leaned on the window sill as he looked down onto the street. He scanned the people milling about and saw Harvey standing in a dark grey jeans and a light blue shirt which the sleeves were rolled up on. He stood relaxed as he leaned against a car that did not look like the town car he normally saw Harvey in. Harvey looked up and tipped him a mock salute. "By the way, Mike, get some clothes on. Standing at your window in boxers isn't the classiest of looks."

"I'll be ten minutes. Do you want to come up?"

"Well, I know I look like a total glamour model lounging against this gorgeous car but-"

"Okay, okay, it's too early in the morning for this." Mike groaned as he buzzed Harvey into his building, "See you soon," he mumbled before hanging up.

Harvey didn't knock. He greeted Mike with a kiss to the shoulder as Mike stood choosing his clothes. The feeling of Mike's bare skin under his lips again made him shudder with delight and, even more so, anticipation. Suddenly, he realised Mike was right to have slowed things down entirely.

"What should I wear? Smart? Casual?" Mike asked, reaching a hand back to stroke down Harvey's arm.

"Smart-casual would be fine, Mike." Harvey smiled as he wrapped an arm around Mike and felt Mike lean back against him. Sunlight filtered through the window and doused the pair in soft golden light. "I'm sorry I'm so early," Harvey said softly into Mike's ear, "I just wanted to see you. Plus, we've got a busy day planned." Harvey moved and pressed a kiss to Mike's neck before stepping around him and choosing jeans he knew fitted deliciously to Mike's hips and ass and handed them to Mike, with a kiss to the lower lip. Mike smiled and bumped Harvey out of the way with his hip, laughing as he put out a hand to balance Harvey.

He stepped into the light grey, slightly faded jeans and pulled on a thin navy blue t-shirt. He stepped into his converse and then turned to Harvey, "it's not very smart," he said, aware that the knee in these jeans was due to rip at any moment – they had been threatening to go for weeks. Harvey shrugged as he adjusted the rolled up sleeves of his own shirt and shrugged, "you look great anyway." Mike grabbed a thin jacket out of his wardrobe and quickly dashed into the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he came out Harvey pulled him to him and kissed him thoroughly, evidently, he liked the taste of mint or the feel of Mike from his far too filthy moan.

They left and as he gestured to the car that sat parked neatly at the edge of the sidewalk, he heard Mike say, "Harvey, this is a Jaguar XK."

"Well done, Mike, I hope your appreciation for good things lasts all day," Harvey smiled as he slid into the driver's side of the car. "Let's go."

Mike loved watching Harvey drive, he carried on his easy grace in everything he did with often only one hand on the wheel, the other tapping on the gears or on the window edge as they manourvered their way out of New York. Mike realised just how gorgeous Harvey was when he ran his eyes up Harvey's forearms that were tanned and toned, with tendons rising gently to show just how strong Harvey was.

"Where are we going?" Mike asked, sinking further into the leather seat.

"It's a surprise," Harvey said, leaning over to squeeze Mike's thigh gently.

* * *

When they were finally out of town, Harvey pressed a button to unfold the roof and realised how much he appreciated the finer things in life; he just hoped Mike wouldn't find this all too extravagant.

They drove for another hour before they turned off of the main roads. "Harvey, tell me where we're going."

"No."

Mike rolled his eyes and leaned his head back to watch the clouds moving slowly while they drove. It wasn't long before the air started to smell so much fresher and the sky cleared of clouds. When he sat up again, he could see blue that wasn't the sky. "Aaand we're here," Harvey said as he pulled smoothly in to the side of the road where it tapered off to give way to grass. "I thought you might want to leave the concrete jungle for a while."

Mike was quiet as he got out of the car, looking around him. They were at a beautiful lake, overlooking the lake was a small lodge style house which was clearly a hotel of some kind. At the side of the lake nearest to them, the edge was mainly pebbles but across the lake, Mike could see a thin ribbon of sand that edged the lake. Harvey was suddenly beside him and murmuring in his ear, "wait here, I just have to grab something from inside and I don't want you to see the rest of the surprise of where we might stay tonight. Okay?"

Mike silently nodded as he felt Harvey's lips make contact with his cheek. He wandered forward to the pebbly edge of the lake where he leaned forward to look in the water which was wonderfully clear; he could see himself reflected as if it was a mirror. He stood again, dropping his jacket beside him on the stones. He picked up a flattish stone and flung it, watching it skim across the water three times before creating a ripple metres out in the water.

"I can do it better than that; we'll have a competition later." Harvey grinned. Mike smiled back, Harvey looked so good in this fresh light with the crisp blue of his shirt making him look even more gorgeous. "We'll see." Mike repeated and Harvey laughed softly, evidently looking forward to today. Mike looked down to see Harvey holding a piece of paper. Mike nodded towards Harvey's hand. "What's that?"

"Conformation of the arrangements at the other side of the lake," Harvey gestured with his head towards the other side of the lake where the sand glittered promisingly. "Do you want to walk around the lake? Or will we drive?" Harvey folded the paper and slipped it in his pocket.

"Walk." Mike smiled and they walked leisurely around the lake to the other side, Mike gasped when he saw the sight. On the grass, just before it fell away to pale sand, there were blankets laid out, wine in a cooler, glasses and a picnic basket. "Do you like it?" he heard from behind him.

"Oh, it's perfect." Mike sighed softly and looked out across the lake, he could see the silver sheen of the Jaguar in the distance. Harvey had put so much effort in, he smiled softly, remembering Donna's curiosity at Harvey's disappearance to make 'preparations.' "I thought we had a busy day ahead?" Mike asked quietly.

"It can be busy if you want it to be. Or we can just laze around drinking wine, it's up to you." Harvey stroked Mike's cheek lightly. Mike looked up and down the lake edge and laid his eyes on a small jetty that jutted out over the water. The day was heating up and he grinned at his idea. "Come on," he said, grabbing Harvey's hand.

"Mike…" but Mike tugged them onwards until they reached the little dock. They walked out over the cracked wood and Mike peeled off his t-shirt, followed by his jeans. Harvey stood motionless, half stunned by Mike's now bare body apart from tight black boxers and half by the idea he was expected to jump into a lake. "Come on," Mike repeated, half smiling in a way that would make Harvey do anything. Harvey rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to Mike's, muttering "only for you," into his ear before unbuttoning his shirt and taking off his jeans too. He looked at Mike, "On three. 1-2-3!"

Mike grabbed his hand before they jumped and they both plunged into the cool water, sending a spray of water up as they made contact with the water. The both rose gasping, Harvey ran a hand through his hair as Mike shook the water out of his face and grinned. He swam closer to Harvey and thought the brush of their skins under the water felt amazing as he whispered, "Best date ever," in his ear.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day on the blankets, neither of them bothering to pull their shirts back on. The trees sent dappled light over Harvey's chest and Mike traced the shadows with his fingers, with his lips. They had skimming stones competitions which Harvey won and they ate and drank at their own leisure. Everything throughout the day was punctuated with kisses.

Harvey's sides ached from laughter as the sun dipped below the horizon and stars came out. They lay side by side for a while, simply watching the stars as they talked. The date was actually an incredibly simple one. Most of the best parts of the day were provided by nature: the glittering sun, the fresh water and the stars that shone over them as they lay falling asleep on each other.

Eventually they did move to a room in the hotel, which Harvey murmured they didn't have to take if Mike didn't want to: that he would drive them back if he wanted him too. But Mike shook his head and pressed Harvey from reception up to their room. Although they pressed together and kissed, neither of them made any move further than that. Possibly because Mike was already falling asleep on Harvey as Harvey kissed his neck, or possibly because this was enough for now.

* * *

Drop me a review? 3


	15. Chapter 14: Signed, Sealed, Delivered

**Sorry I'm a day late, I know! **

**Thanks to A Paper Rose for proof reading this and there's some seductive eyebrows in there just for you. :) x **

**Chapter 14 – Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm Yours**

At work on Monday, Mike entered Harvey's office shyly. Harvey smiled as he looked up from the papers he had been reading, he laid down the pen he had been twirling between his long fingers as he focused on Mike.

Mike fell into one of the chairs in front of Harvey's desk. "Harvey, can I ask you something?"

"Depends on what it is," Harvey smirked as he cast his eyes back down at the papers before looking back up at Mike.

"Do you… d'you want to meet my grandmother?" Mike asked softly, looking down at his lap rather than addressing Harvey. He coughed slightly and sat awkwardly before stumbling on. "'Cause I mean, you're never going to get to meet my parents because, well, you know, but it'd be really nice if you'd-"

"I'd love to meet her, Mike," Harvey cut smoothly into Mike's speech, his eyes patiently resting on Mike. He smiled as Mike looked up, a soft, shocked light floating in his eyes as his lips parted a little. "Really?"

"Yeah, why not? You know I want to do this right." Mike smiled as he thought back to their day by the lake where Harvey had leaned over him, propped on one elbow and had pressed his lips gently against his and had told him that he wanted to have Mike in his life, and wanted to make the relationship work.

"Okay, well I'm going after work… about six-ish." Mike smiled tentatively. "You can come if you want."

Mike stood to leave and Harvey nodded, "I'll see you then."

* * *

At six, Mike met Harvey as he came out of the elevator. Mike raised his eyebrows at Harvey who had a large bouquet of flowers in one hand.

"What?" Harvey said, raising the bouquet to look and make sure that the flowers were the ones he had specifically ordered. He had actually ordered them only half an hour after Mike had left his office, realising he simply must make a good impression on Mike's only family. The bouquet was utterly beautiful: pale lilac freesias were open just enough to show their delicate colour, white lilies were just starting to burst and white scented night stock gave the whole bouquet a soft scent that made Mike smile as he peeked over the layers of lilac gossamer and white silk that held the flowers together. A few pale pink roses were dotted throughout the bouquet, along with small sprigs of cherry blossom and sweetpeas. "I need to make the best possible impression on your famous Grammy, don't I?"

"Harvey, you would have done that without the flowers…" Mike leaned a finger down to stroke a smooth rose petal and looked up to lock eyes with Harvey. He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Harvey's lips who kissed back equally as gentle, easily taking Mike's lower lip between his own.

When they reached the nursing home, Mike kissed the nurse at the desk on the cheek and Harvey noted with an arched eyebrow that he was addressed as "Mikey" by her. They walked through to Mike's grandmother's room, Harvey trailing slightly behind Mike, which was incredibly rare. Mike turned around in the hall and looked at Harvey, leaning in and pressing his lips to his in a moment of softness. When Harvey let out a shaky sigh, Mike's brow creased a little.

"You okay?" he mumbled against Harvey's lips and the other man nodded, taking Mike's hand in his own and squeezing slightly. He didn't say it but Mike knew he was nervous. After all, Grammy was the only family he had left.

They stepped into the room, where the old lady was watching a film. She looked up to see her beloved grandson and her entire face lit up. Mike's returning smile was just as bright as he looked at his grandmother. He quickly stepped aside to let Harvey in and the woman's smile softened into something more knowing. "Um, Grammy? This is Harvey Specter, I thought you two should finally meet."

Harvey stepped forward and smiled, handing the flowers her and she gasped with delight as she looked down at the flowers. Immediately, Harvey was tugged down by the hand and she pressed her lips to Harvey's cheek.

"You really didn't have to get me these, Harvey," she said, though she couldn't help smiling as she sat the flowers on the table beside her bed. "But it is nice to_ finally_ meet you. Oh, Michael was right – you are handsome, aren't you? "

"Lovely to meet you, Mrs Ross." Harvey immediately liked the woman and he could almost feel Mike's smile burning into him. He glanced at Mike who looked so happy. He pulled up two chairs and Harvey let out a long sigh as he fell into one of them, crossing his legs in front of him. He found himself happy to listen as Mike and his grandmother started to discuss the usual general conversations of family.

He was roused from his quiet reverie when he saw Mike get up from the edge of his eye line; he felt a hand squeeze his lightly as he looked up to see Mike standing, "I'll be back in a minute, I need to get water for those flowers," and with that he left, leaving Harvey and Mike's grandmother alone.

Mike's grandmother smiled at Harvey, "I thought he'd never leave," she laughed with a cheeky wink as she gestured for Harvey to move closer, to the seat where Mike had been sitting before he had left. Harvey easily moved over and leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees.

"We need to get something out of the way first. You ever hurt my boy in any way and you will feel the wrath of my knitting needles. You may be charming and handsome but I know your type. I do not want to see Michael hurt." She paused, her face softening. Harvey understood she wanted to protect her only grandchild, he smiled softly and opened his mouth to speak but she cut smoothly over him. "So, what do you think of my grandson?"

"I think he's… gorgeous." A rare, gentle smile flickered across Harvey's face as he thought about Mike. "I think he's intelligent and kind and so gentle… I swear I've never fallen this hard before… forgive me, I'm going on."

"Hardly, Harvey, it's nice to see someone care about Mike for once. I can't help but worry he'll be hurt…"

Harvey nodded. "I know it's difficult but please don't worry about that. I wrote Mike a love letter," Harvey paused to snort at the audacity of that sentence; it just sounded so damn cliché. "Well, I said I was en route to being in love with Mike but since the day we had at the lake, I know I'm in love with Mike." The woman's smile softened infinitely as Harvey carried on. "Before I met Mike, I never even wanted to fall in love, thought falling for someone was a sign of weakness," he paused as he leaned back and considered his point for a moment, "but I can honestly say I've never been happier. I love Mike so much, you don't need to worry that I don't for a second, Mrs Ross," Harvey finished and gave a nod.

"You love me?"

Harvey turned and blushed at the quiet voice coming from the door, Mike stood there with the vase of flowers in one hand and the other lightly gripped the edge of the door. His cheeks were pale and his eyes were wide as they cautiously eyed Harvey.

It was his grandmother that broke the silence. "Harvey?"

Harvey had to shake himself slightly to break eye contact with Mike and turned back to answer the voice that had called him. "Yes?"

"I think you two boys need to talk, so it has been lovely meeting you. But neither of you are getting away without giving me a kiss." She raised her eyebrows at Harvey and, in turn, Mike. Harvey stood and buttoned his suit jacket, leaned down and pecked her cheek, adoring her sharp wit and care for Mike as he stepped aside. When Mike bent down, his grandmother kissed his forehead gently and smiled, patting his shoulder affectionately: "I think you've found a keeper, Michael," she said softly before waving both of them off dismissively.

Outside, the rain poured down, pounding off of the concrete sidewalks as the pair exited the building. Harvey went to step out into the rain, bracing his shoulders for the feel of icy water against his skin as he sent a text to Ray asking if he could pick them up. He was stilled by a hand on his wrist. He turned and saw Mike looking paler than ever. When Mike spoke, his voice was quiet and choked: "Did you mean what you said?"

"That I love you?"

Mike didn't say anything, he just nodded, worry floating in his eyes. Neither of them noticed the blades of rain slashing their skin, hair and suits. Harvey leaned in and brushed his lips against Mike's. "I meant every word," Harvey said against Mike's lips. He heard a noise come from the back of Mike's throat and he brought his hands up to stroke Mike's cold cheeks. "I love you. I know I said I was going there in my letter to you but I realised it at the lake."

Mike leaned his forehead against Harvey's shoulder, aware of the black town car sliding into view on the road behind Harvey. "Yeah, I heard you say that to Grammy."

Harvey put his fingers under Mike's jaw and lifted his head up so their eyes locked. "Yeah, but you didn't hear me say this: I'm deeply, irrevocably in love with you. In love with those eyes, those lips… god, just everything about you." Harvey leaned his forehead against Mike's. "I'm yours. Utterly, totally yours if you'll have me," he raised his hands to stroke droplets of water away from the younger man's cheeks but he knew it was just an excuse to keep touching Mike, so that he didn't have to step back.

At these words, Mike felt himself welling up and was sure the rainwater that tracked down his face would soon be joined with tears of love for the man standing in front of him. He knew Harvey wouldn't have let his barriers down that easily, that he wouldn't risk the new line Tom Ford suit to water damage for anyone. He laughed weakly at the thought and brought his hands up to stroke the lapels of Harvey's suit jacket. "I… I love you too, Harvey." The words tumbled out of his mouth, and he made to say more but possessive lips crushed into his and Harvey pushed his body onto him, his hands pressed to Mike's soaking hair.

When Harvey finally pulled himself off of Mike, he was gasping. Rain still pounded down around them but neither of them cared, their skins felt like they were on fire from the kiss. Harvey leaned his forehead against Mike's again and whispered, "Please, come back to my place tonight, I know we weren't going to for a while, but…"

"But it's been long enough," Mike almost groaned against Harvey's lips as he pressed his hips flushed against his. He pulled back and quirked his eyebrows seductively at Harvey, "Plus, we need to dry off before we catch colds… And I have a few ideas on how to heat up."

Harvey practically moaned and felt himself harden slightly before he took Mike's hands and dragged him into the back of the town car and mumbled, "I love you," in his ear, before laying claim to those lips yet again.

* * *

Review me, baby? ;)


	16. Chapter 15: Dancing in the Dark

Okay, so yeah you lucky readers get two updates in one day. Enjoy! Once again, thanks to A Paper Rose for betaing - although I think she enjoyed it because she got to see her 'BBMike' dance.

**Warning: this chapter involves extremely cheesy music.**

**Chapter 15 – Dancing in the Dark**

Mike and Harvey worked out a balance that was healthy for both of them. It involved them spending most weekends in Harvey's condo but they still had their space while they adjusted to being in such a serious relationship. Mike had been in relationships before, but he had never fallen so deeply in love.

The morning after Harvey had told him he had loved him he had woken up, tangled in Harvey's sheets. Harvey had shown him in a physical way that he truly loved him along with whispering it in his ear as he fell asleep.

On that golden morning, Mike had woke first and had spent minutes just lying breathing in Harvey's scent as his face was pressed into the other man's neck. He had moaned softly as he sat up; he ached from the momentous orgasms that had ravaged his body from the previous night. Harvey had kissed, bit and stroked every inch of his body – he had even pressed kisses to each of Mike's fingertips before sucking on his index finger lightly while watching him intently. Harvey's eyes were normally dark but the lust had made them even more intense than normal and the passion floating in his eyes made Mike gasp with desire without even being touched.

He had slid down Harvey's deliciously naked body to wake him up in the best possible way. Although he kept his touches light and gentle, Harvey woke with his back arching as he moaned, his voice growling with sleep. Harvey had pulled Mike back up and had crushed his mouth against his as he rode out his orgasm. Mike's hand was still wrapped around him as he came back to earth and lay gasping, his chest heaving up and down as he ran his fingertips down Mike's spine.

* * *

They barely got to see each other at work. Harvey stole a kiss from Mike in the file room as Mike scanned a mountain of legal paper for Louis to find him a loophole. He actually had to prise the highlighter from Mike's hand to get him to look up at him and he pressed him back against the shelves of files and claimed his mouth, his ever possessive tongue sliding between Mike's lips as he gripped the younger man's hips.

When they broke the kiss, Mike licked along Harvey's lower lip and relished the sight of Harvey looking so gorgeous: with swollen, wet lips and hair that was slightly mussed from Mike's hands passing through it as they kissed. Harvey had leaned in ever so slowly and bit his teeth down onto Mike's lower lip and growled, "I'll see you later," in Mike's ear before leaving the file room as quickly as he had appeared.

Although Mike hadn't thought much of Harvey's parting words, he was looking forward to seeing Harvey for an evening together. When he got to Harvey's office, Donna called him over. "Hey Mike, Harvey was called into an emergency meeting."

"What's up?"

Donna rolled her eyes and grimaced, "Louis messed up with his client."

"Again?" Mike let out a sigh. "I hope Harvey sorts it, otherwise I spent all that time in the file room for nothing."

Donna gave a knowing smile, "Oh, for nothing? Given Harvey's smile when he came back from the file room, I think not."

Mike didn't reply but his blush said enough and Donna leaned back with a laugh. "Anyway, Harvey said you two had plans tonight so you can either hang around here for him or head to his place and the doorman will let you in."

Mike smiled at the thought of going to Harvey's and collapsing for a while on the sofa, or even better, the bed. He would be able to bury his face in Harvey's pillow and that would be enough to ease the aching muscles in the bottom of his back until Harvey came home.

Mike cycled to his own place first and packed a bag with clothes for tomorrow, aware by the time he got to Harvey's the suit would be crushed. He didn't care; a night with Harvey was worth a little ironing.

When he arrived at Harvey's, the doorman did indeed let him in and as he threw his bag down on the couch, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling out his phone, he tugged off his tie and unbuttoned the top buttons of his collar as he opened the text from Harvey. It read:

_Hey pup. Hope you went to mine and you got in without any hassle from the doorman. We're signing contracts so I'll be home soon. H. _

Mike smiled at the screen. He liked the way Harvey called it "home" as if it belonged to both of them. Mike stood motionless for a few moments imagining that they lived together and it wasn't because Mike had stitches etched into his skin. Subconsciously, his hand went to his neck where a thin, white scar ran along the pale flesh.

Mike shook the thoughts from his mind and wandered into the kitchen, putting his hands on the back of his hips and arching his back until a soft cracking noise occurred. He rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt and opened the refrigerator, pulling out ingredients to make a simple dinner.

He realised just how quiet the whole flat was without the presence of Harvey. He checked his watch and smiled at the fact that Harvey would be back soon; he was looking forward to having the man back and all to himself again. He pulled his iPod out of his messenger bag and plugged it into the docking station that stood on the windowsill in the kitchen. Normally, blues floated out from the speakers as Harvey read his morning paper but Mike skipped to the playlist entitled, "Guilty Pleasures."

He pressed play and the opening bars of _"I Wanna Dance With Somebody,"_ by Whitney Housten thudded into the kitchen. Mike couldn't help but laugh; he could practically see Harvey complaining that it was nothing on Muddy Waters or Nina Simone. Mike forgot the food on the counter for a second and laid down his knife he had been using to chop peppers as he broke into the first verse of the song. He bumped his hip against an open drawer and it slid shut. Mike smiled as he started to dance.

Mike was an incredibly awkward dancer, but when he was on his own he really let rip. He punched a fist in the air as Whitney hit a high note. He grabbed a wooden spoon from the drawer and used it as a microphone for the chorus, and he even broke out some of the disco moves he knew from trying – and failing – to dance as a child. He span around in the warm evening light that filtered through the window.

The song changed and Mike grinned, he loved his Whitney to dance to but this, this was the ultimate dance song. He wiggled his hips as _Mambo No. 5_ started to play and he couldn't help but grin when the words surrounded him. Mike's grin was beyond cute. His eyes squeezed shut and his nose crinkled as he clicked his fingers and busted some moves wildly. He sang the chorus out loud but he heard a voice cut over him on the last line: "…A little bit of you makes me your man."

He opened his eyes to see Harvey leaning against the door jamb with his arms folded, who rolled his eyes disgustedly, "I can't believe I even know the words to that song." He peeled off his suit jacket and threw it over the back of a chair. "Mambo No. 5, Mike, really?" But he was grinning as he pulled Mike into a kiss.

Happiness practically rolled off of Mike as he resumed his chopping and started to get together a dinner. Harvey changed the music to something they both liked: Louis Armstrong. He didn't need to accidentally admit to knowing the words to any other cheesy songs right now. He pressed himself into Mike's back and touched his lips to the back of Mike's neck.

Later that evening, when Harvey was lying sated in bed he felt Mike's lips climbing up over his hip, stomach and finally across his chest. "I love that you know the words to Mambo No 5." Mike grinned, his voice so soft it was almost a whisper.

"I don't, I just-"

"Shut up, Harvey," said Mike and pressed his lips to Harvey's. "You know the words to the cheesiest song on the planet… and you know what? I love you for it."

* * *

Thoughts on the cheese?


	17. Chapter 16: Lose Yourself

**Chapter 16 – Lose Yourself**

Sometimes, Mike would wake just before dawn when he was at Harvey's. It wasn't because he was uncomfortable or anything but purely because he was rested enough. After all, he was used to working late and waking early to finish work that dragged on and on. Rarely would he move from the comfort of bed, he would just lie awake snuggled down in Harvey's arms reading a book or just thinking.

On one of these mornings he woke early and looked at Harvey. They were both lying on their sides facing each other although one of Harvey's hands was possessively placed on his hip. Mike smiled as he looked at the sleeping man. It was rare that Harvey ever looked this peaceful, his eyelids fluttered gently in his sleep and Mike immediately wondered what Harvey was dreaming about.

Mike curled a little closer to Harvey and raised one hand; he softly stroked his cheek with the backs of his fingers. Stubble grazed Mike's sensitive skin since Harvey normally shaved in the morning after a steamy shower shared with Mike. More than once, Harvey had sprayed shaving foam at Mike as he dried off and then had to kiss the pout off of Mike's face – which he didn't mind doing at all.

In his sleep, Harvey sighed softly and leaned into Mike's touch a little. Mike smiled as he moved his hand up and stroked a hand through Harvey's hair which was so soft since it wasn't slicked back. He combed his fingers through the other man's hair, and the chocolate brown sleepy eyes opened to meet his.

Mike's hand stilled on the back of Harvey's head but Harvey moved to make his hand keep moving as his eyes slid shut again. "Don't stop," he mumbled as he fell back asleep. Mike smiled as he trailed his fingers through Harvey's hair repeatedly. After a while, Harvey's eyes opened again and he gave Mike a contented smile.

It was the same smile he saw when certain songs came on, like when the opening bars of "I Put a Spell on You" played through Harvey's office or when he took the first sip of a well-aged Scotch. It was the same smile that came when his new suits arrived or when he pulled back from kissing Mike.

It was an irrepressible smile that Mike found incredibly infectious. Harvey pulled Mike in so their bodies were flush against each other, both of them only clothed in loose pyjama bottoms. Harvey pressed his lips to Mike's, his movements still slow and sleepy. "We should get up," he murmured against Mike's mouth.

"We should… but I don't want to," Mike smiled as he cuddled back down and nudged his head until it was tucked snugly against Harvey's chest. He felt Harvey's chin resting on the top of his head as his arms wrapped firmly around him as he said, "Five more minutes," and dropped a kiss on the top of Mike's head.

Harvey lost himself in the scent and the feel and the warmth of Mike. He practically had to drag both of them from bed otherwise they would spend the entire day there and he didn't feel like explaining it to Jessica.

* * *

Several times throughout the day, he wished he and Mike had stayed in bed. He wished he was still buried down in the depths of soft sheets and that Mike's fingertips were still carding through his hair. He never wished this more than when Louis informed him they were to work together on another case – he inwardly groaned and wished that Mike was simply in the same room as him so he could gain comfort from those soft blue eyes and see the curve of Mike's smile when Louis faltered or Harvey made a good, yet crushing, point.

Although Mike was proofing for the case he and Louis were working on, there was no logical reason for him to be in Harvey's office with him and Louis. He couldn't even say he wanted Mike in there as a wingman, since Louis would just be snide and say that Top Gun was not a plausible reason for Mike being present.

So for the millionth time that afternoon, Harvey rolled his eyes. As night drew in he snapped at Louis and was ready to push him out of the office but Louis left willingly since there was a performance of Twelfth Night he hoped to catch.

Harvey fell into his office chair after putting a record on. Moody music throbbed through the room as Harvey finally allowed himself to yawn. He knew he still had work to do but he dragged a hand over his face and leaned back in his chair for a moment. He leaned his head on a hand, feeling like his every limb was made of lead. His eyes closed as he allowed himself to become lost in the music, his fingers massaged at his temples as the music slowly relaxed his tense muscles.

He was so lost in the music, with his legs swung up to rest on the desk and his eyes closed; he didn't see or hear Mike enter the office. Mike paused with his hand on the door as he quietly pressed it shut. Harvey looked so tired, his forehead creased with lines of stress. Mike sighed, yet it didn't alert Harvey to his presence. Mike thought back to the morning, where Harvey had looked so peaceful and calm. Now, however, Harvey looked almost exhausted.

Mike walked around the desk and bent, pressing his lips softly to Harvey's. He thought about considering kissing his cheek or forehead but thought Harvey might draw more comfort and relaxation from a kiss on the mouth. It seemed he was right when Harvey kissed back, raising a hand to cup the back of Mike's head.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked, concern floating slightly in his eyes.

"Mm," Harvey couldn't say anything else as he attempted to stifle a yawn. Mike didn't expect Harvey to admit he was tired and aching, he was almost surprised when he slipped one of his hands into Mike's and brushed his thumb across the back of Mike's hand.

"Seriously, Harvey."

Harvey leaned his head against Mike's arm lightly but still wouldn't let his full weight lay on Mike. "I want to kill Louis," he laughed softly as he unknotted his tie.

"When do you not?" Mike smiled as he ran a hand through Harvey's hair, wishing it was soft like it was in the morning but he still continued the movement due to the soft moan of pleasure that escaped from between Harvey's lips.

Harvey didn't answer Mike's question but said instead: "we should have stayed in bed all day."

"Jessica would've had our heads." Mike laughed but moved his hand to start massaging Harvey's neck.

"Would've been worth it," Harvey said, leaning back into Mike's caress as he put off going back to work for the moment and simply fell into the comfort and gentle warmth that was Mike.


	18. Chapter 17: Mr Writer

Hello again! Thanks to everyone for all the reviews by the way. I'm almost kind of sad that this story will end soon, so what do you guys think I should do next? Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 17 – Mr Writer**

A few weeks later, Jessica summoned Mike to her office. Mike had rushed in, smoothing his suit and quickly firing a text to Harvey to try and find out what was going on. He and Harvey were still being tossed around in their new relationship: still discovering soft spots on each others bodies and weaknesses in their minds.

Jessica motioned for him to sit down and smiled at him; this all felt horribly familiar. However, this time it was not Harvey that Jessica wanted to discuss. She paced as she told Mike she was proud of his progress so far and also how well he worked with Harvey. But she felt he was ready to go it alone for once.

The case was relatively simple, a case of a young author who had been absolutely ripped off by a publisher's firm that had ignored all the copyright he held. The writer was young and incredibly good looking, needless to say his green eyes turned many heads and Donna was practically blushing while he waited to meet his lawyer.

After seeing Mike shake hands with the author and smile '_that_' smile before heading off to a conference room, Harvey quickly found himself heading towards Jessica's office.

He stormed in, and didn't bother with any form of introduction. "What the _hell_ do you think this is?" He demanded, firing a look at Jessica before rubbing his hands over his face. "If this is some kind of game to you to make me.. make me so..." Harvey trailed off as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Once you tell me what you're so angry about I'll answer your question." Jessica said calmly, she knew Harvey too well to retaliate immediately.

"I'm not angry, I'm just- I just want to know why- what exactly is Mike doing with that guy?"

"So not anger, but jealousy. Smooth, Harvey, really suits you." Jessica looked down at the papers on her desk, crossing her legs as she ignored Harvey, knowing whatever she said would earn a retort full of bitterness.

Harvey paced randomly through Jessica's office, he picked things up and put them back in different places, and neither of them would have been able to count the amount of times Harvey buttoned and unbuttoned his suit jacket restlessly. He finally came to rest facing the window and Jessica spoke: "He's been mentored so well, I thought he could handle a case on his own."

When Harvey didn't reply, she came to lean against the glass, scanning the profile view of Harvey's face. If he moved forward an inch, his forehead would rest against the glass. She knew if he were alone in the office he would have done just that but he still had some reserve for now. She spoke gently, "Harvey… you can't let your relationship with Mike get in the way of work."

"I know," he muttered darkly, closing his eyes for a second. "But… he's only just mine. And now I have to let go." He glanced at Jessica for a second before turning back to the view.

"How'd you figure that one?" Jessica asked, leaning against the glass and crossing her arms, tilting her head to one side to try and scan Harvey's expression.

"…doesn't that guy look perfect for Mike?" Harvey questioned quietly, remembering how they were almost exactly the same height, their green and blue eyes making contact as they shook hands. "I mean come on," he said distractedly, "he's good looking, obviously intellectual." Harvey shut up again, he didn't want to trail on. Jessica already saw too much of him from knowing him so well - she didn't need to know exactly how he felt for Mike.

"Sure, Harvey," Jessica rolled her eyes again, "I highly doubt your guess is right. You and Mike are in love, believe me, you two are perfect for each other. Always have been."

Harvey gave a quiet snort as he inwardly hoped so. Rarely did he show insecurities but he knew Jessica saw right through him. He felt a muscle twinge in his jaw when he thought about Mike and the client in the conference room.

"Harvey… you need to tell Mike how you feel." Jessica reached out and turned Harvey's head towards her, she leaned in and dropped her voice, "but you are not interfering on the case."

Harvey didn't even argue, he left with only a nod and went back to his office where he dropped into his chair and could only think of Mike. He knew Jessica was right; he had to tell Mike otherwise jealousy would eat at his insides until the case was over. He cursed, wondering why it had to be a young, attractive, intelligent client and not some sweet old lady who had inheritance problems.

* * *

He thought he had to test his limits and make sure he could cope. He knew it would hurt but he had to do it. Harvey walked to the conference room and nearly forgot to arrogantly enter with hands in pockets. When he entered, he saw the two men look up – Mike immediately smiled and bit his lip, making Harvey's stomach drop a little bit and the other man stood, extending a hand: "I take it _you're_ Harvey Specter then."

At that, Mike dropped his head like an insolent school boy and Harvey could see the corners of a grin on Mike's face. He shook the writer's hand but addressed Mike instead: "Mike, I'm not allowed to be in here. Jessica has forbidden me from the case."

Mike choked back a laugh as the other man raised an eyebrow but Mike's amused expression sobered when he looked into Harvey's face. "We'll talk later," Mike said a soft smile on his face. Harvey wondered whether he understood completely, or whether he just wanted to see him. He was partly comforted by the smile and blush that had graced Mike's face when he had entered. "Yeah," Harvey said, "we'll talk later once you've worked out how to win the case in court."

"Oh, I'll win," Mike laughed, "I learned from the best."

Harvey laughed as he adjusted his cuffs, "I didn't know you'd been in court with Louis." Sarcasm practically dripped from his voice. "And I better go. Your client looks perplexed, Mike, sort that out." With a wink, he left, feeling a lot better than he had when entering Jessica's office.

* * *

They hadn't made that plans that evening, Harvey was just leaving the office when his phone buzzed. Mike was calling him. He picked up, a smile flitting across his lips as Mike's voice floated through the phone to him.

"Hey Harvey, I just got to my place, you home yet?"

Harvey found himself happy at the fact Mike always seemed to refer to his flat as "his place," rather than "home" now. That always seemed to be the label for his condo.

"No, just leaving the office actually. The case with Louis is dragging on because he's so damned slow."

"Ah, so you're missing working with me?"

Harvey quirked an eyebrow at the irony in that sentence. "So we need to talk," he said. "Mom said so."

"Jessica said so, really?"

"Well, yeah… after storming round her office for a bit – she picked up that something was wrong."

"What- you did what?"

"Look, do you want me to come to your place? Or do you want to meet me at my place?"

"Um, I'll meet you at your place," Mike paused, "everything all right, Harvey?"

"I think so," Harvey sighed as he hung up. The last thing he wanted was for things to be awkward. They had fallen fully in love after the day at the lake and he didn't want to repeat the events of the argument they had had on the street where he had been so scared Mike would leave forever.

* * *

Once inside, Harvey changed into comfortable clothes and literally just as he pulled his shirt over his head, was he greeted by Mike who knocked once and entered. Worry plagued Mike's face, Harvey wanted to kiss the concern from his face but he knew Mike would rather know what was going on.

There was no greeting, no kiss, just: "Why did you shout at Jessica?"

Harvey dragged his hands over his face. "I didn't mean it. I was angry and jealous and… and hurt. I didn't know what to do." He took a sigh and continued. "I just… seeing you with that guy and how you two are both gorgeous – although he's absolutely nothing on you and-"

"You were mad about me getting my first solo case?" Mike asked, eyebrows raised in shock.

"No, no," Harvey groaned, "I just… it was heat of the moment. I got scared."

"Of what?" Mike asked.

"Of… I don't know. Of losing you. Of you falling for him and his green eyes or wonderful creative writing skills or whatever." Harvey turned away, feeling weak for admitting such a thing to Mike.

"Oh…" Mike smiled a little. "Harvey, I thought you'd know by now that I much prefer dark brown eyes to green. And I thought you'd know that I have a thing for really overly arrogant men. And the whole toned chest thing… that's another thing I like about my man."

Harvey caught Mike up and kissed him passionately, his hands slid possessively around Mike. The thought of him being Mike's 'man' made him smile; it just sounded so good. His tongue swept across Mike's lower lip and when they finally parted, Mike turned serious on Harvey. "You'll apologise to Jessica tomorrow."

Harvey smirked: "Make me."

"Keep smirking that sexily and you won't be able to walk tomorrow, let alone make it to Jessica's office." Mike leaned in and brushed his lips against Harvey's as Harvey let out an almost carnal groan and tugged Mike into the bedroom.

* * *

Review? Cause you're all so _lovely_?


	19. Chapter 18: Animal

**Chapter 18 – Animal**

Once Harvey had dragged Mike into the bedroom; everything changed. He had pressed Harvey back against the wall and had murmured in his ear, "why don't you let me…" he left the sentence hanging and Harvey groaned as he filled it in with a million different endings in his mind.

Mike started slow. His lips trailed from Harvey's lips to the jaw line that he loved so much, his lips worked along the chiselled line, his teeth grazing slightly on the skin. He loved the heat that positively rolled off of Harvey, and smiled that he actually had control for once. Normally, it would be him shuddering under Harvey's touch and pressed against the wall but this time it was different.

Mike took his time, enjoying every second of seeing Harvey melt at his touch. His teeth scraped Harvey's earlobe as his hand slipped up under Harvey's shirt. His fingertips dragged down over Harvey's stomach, and he felt goosebumps rise under his fingers. When he looked at Harvey, his eyes were so filled with desire, Mike nearly gasped.

He almost couldn't believe it was him that was causing such passion in Harvey's eyes. He smiled as he pressed kisses to Harvey's neck – which was always a sensitive spot – and heard Harvey moan at his touch. "Are you okay with me doing this?" Mike asked softly.

Harvey had to clear his throat before he could speak. "Do you mean, am I okay with you having control for once?"

Mike pressed his lips to Harvey's and made a soft, "Mhmmm," noise which could only just be heard.

Harvey smiled, "as long as it's not too often that you do this. I don't know how much of your teasing I can take."

Mike couldn't help but laugh, "And here I thought you had _amazing _self control."

"I do. Just not when it comes to you." Harvey practically growled out the last three words as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. Mike took that as a sign that the conversation was done. He smiled to himself as he lowered his head again and pressed his lips to Harvey's neck, letting his tongue stroke over the skin.

Mike liked having the control to a certain degree, but he still wanted to love Harvey in his own way. He didn't want to fuck him up against the wall; so he gently walked Harvey over to the bed and pressed him down onto it. He relished the sight of Harvey below him: his shirt had slid up to reveal inches of smooth, tanned skin and his lips showed the signs of having been kissed by Mike.

He was aware of Harvey's eyes watching him as he tugged off his own shirt, he did it slow enough to know it would hold Harvey's attention. When his hand dropped to the waistband of his jeans, he felt Harvey's hands around his hips as he tugged him down. He ended up straddling Harvey's hips. "I thought I was in control tonight," Mike said, keeping his tone light and teasing when he saw Harvey give a pained look, obviously hating having to wait for what he wanted most. Mike couldn't help himself; he leaned down and feathered his lips across Harvey's but refused to deepen the kiss every time Harvey tried.

Mike waited 'til he had Harvey's attention and then bit down into Harvey's lower lip, deep enough until he heard a primal groan come from Harvey. He pulled Harvey's shirt over his head; relishing the heat he felt when he pressed his palms flat to Harvey's chest.

He trailed his fingertips from Harvey's collar bone to his waist, aware of the change in Harvey's breathing the lower his fingers travelled. He moved over instead of going lower and circled his fingers around Harvey's wrist: he grinned as he felt Harvey's pulse quicken under his fingers. He slid his fingers up the inside of Harvey's forearm in one smooth line before tracing the muscle definition in his upper arms.

Mike realised how shallow his own breathing was. Everything about Harvey was gorgeous – and he honestly loved every detail of Harvey's body. He loved the fact Harvey was so strong, he loved that Harvey's t-shirts were always a little loose on him when he wore them to bed. He loved that when they worked together or even walked by one another in the office, he would see desire prominent in Harvey's dark eyes. He loved that often he would return to his desk after being with Rachel or in the file room and would find a little note from Harvey tucked under his computer mouse or taped to the corner of his screen. He loved that Harvey would never admit he was romantic, yet he was more romantic than anyone Mike had ever been with.

"Hey," he heard as fingertips brushed his hip. He looked down and saw Harvey smiling softly up at him. "You're thinking too much."

Mike laughed softly as Harvey half sat up and propped himself on his elbows, "What're you thinking about?"

Mike tilted his head to one side, wondering whether to answer honestly. He did. "You," he said quietly.

Harvey let out a sigh, and smiled as he saw Mike's gaze switch to his stomach as it rise and fell with the intake of air. He silently watched Mike's eyes close as he slid off of his hips and to Harvey's side. A little part of him expected Mike to whisper that he couldn't; that he wanted things the way things normally were, with Harvey in control and Mike responding to his touches. It wouldn't bother him if that's what Mike wanted yet he had liked feeling Mike's lips and fingertips trail his body and he wanted more.

Harvey got what he wanted. Mike suddenly pushed himself forward and crushed his lips against Harvey's in a rushed way, as if he craved the feel of Harvey's lips on his own. Mike seemed to have gained confidence in his touches; he had previously taken his time when touching Harvey and had been gentle but Mike's nails dragged down Harvey's side, making him shudder.

As Mike licked, kissed, bit and touched his way down Harvey's body, he seemed to become rougher and progressively quicker as he slid his way down the sleek body; as if growing impatient.

When he finally claimed his prize, he made Harvey shudder and moan with orgasm – reducing him to only being able to growl Mike's name and grip slightly at the sheets. Not moments later, Mike kissed Harvey's lips again as his hands slid over Harvey's sensitive skin.

It took a while of them lying next to each other, calming their breathing before either could speak yet it was Mike that broke the silence first. "I don't think I can do that very often."

"Do what?" Harvey mumbled as he rolled over onto his stomach, pressing a kiss to Mike's shoulder as he lazily flung an arm over Mike's stomach.

"Take control and be all… _you know_." Mike replied, stroking his fingertips along Harvey's arm and slowly tracing each of his fingers with the lightest of touches.

A smile flickered on Harvey's face as he turned his hand over to entwine his fingers with Mike's. "No, I don't know," he said softly.

"You know," Mike repeated, "all possessive and teasing and stuff."

"You mean the stuff I do all the time?" Harvey questioned quietly, pulling Mike down a little in his arms and touching his lips to Mike's cheek.

"Yeah, I think I prefer leaving that stuff to you," Mike said, "although maybe not all the teasing..." He grinned as he pressed close against Harvey and felt kisses on his lips.

* * *

Thoughts, my pretties?


	20. Chapter 19: Candy Man

**Chapter 19 – Candy Man**

A few weeks later, Mike felt himself being nuzzled and kissed awake by Harvey. Harvey was spooned to his back with his arms wrapped around his waist and his lips landing on his neck and the back of his bare shoulder. "Mike…" Harvey mumbled into his neck.

"Yeah?" Mike asked, dragging his foot lightly up Harvey's shin.

"I… I don't think I can do this anymore." Mike tensed in his arms, already thinking he should leave, thinking Harvey would be kicking him out soon because he couldn't cope with the commitment. Harvey's next words nearly shocked him. "I can't do this… I hate that some mornings you're not here like _this_." Harvey's fingers stroked Mike's stomach softly, quelling his nerves that were running wild. "You should be in my arms every morning, Mike." Harvey's face buried into his neck and his next words could only just be heard. "Move in with me…"

Mike turned in Harvey's arms, his blue eyes wide with surprise. Mike bit his lip as he regarded Harvey, who leaned forward and brushed his lips across Mike's cheek. "Please," he whispered, drawing back so that their eyes locked.

Mike snuggled closer, and wound his arms up round Harvey's neck. "Are you sure?" he asked quietly.

"I've wanted it for a while," Harvey said, raising a hand to trace the line of Mike's jaw.

"Then… yes." Mike smiled into Harvey's neck. A little part of Mike wished there had been more build up to this; but then he was a hopeless romantic at heart. He knew this must have taken a lot for Harvey to actually throw himself deeper into their relationship. Mike sighed as he fell back asleep in Harvey's arms, he couldn't help but think he would have done it differently.

* * *

All day Harvey noticed mixed signals coming from Mike. On one hand, he was being his usual affectionate self and sending him smiles when he passed but then sometimes he looked at him with a vacant look; as if afraid to show something in his face. Harvey was suddenly aware of Mike's memory: aware that Mike remembered every moment of their relationship and every gesture that Harvey had made. He would remember every kiss they had had and every time that Harvey had said the words, "you're mine," in his ear.

By mid afternoon, Harvey had to know why Mike was being a little off with him. He didn't want to hurt Mike at any cost so instead pulled Donna into his office, hoping her in-depth knowledge of everything would aid him.

She fell into one of the chairs in front of Harvey's desk, sliding one leg over the other as she gauged Harvey's mood.

"So, what's the problem, Harvey?" she asked, not wanting to make assumptions and end up being snapped at. She would snap back, obviously, but he looked too worried for an argument with the red headed vixen right now.

"Um… I asked Mike to move in with me." Harvey said, looking down at his desk.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Donna asked. At Harvey's silence, she pressed on. "Well, did he say yes?"

"He did."

"Oh, that's great, Harvey!" Donna couldn't help but grin.

"No… it's just… he seems a little reserved now. I don't know why," Harvey sighed, "But it's making me worried."

This confused Donna, she was used to seeing Mike with a charming smile on his face, and even when he was tired he could still manage a half smile matched with those adorable puppy dog eyes. Suddenly, it dawned on her. "Harvey… how did you ask Mike?"

"In bed this morning, it kept me up all night."

Donna rolled her eyes. "Harvey, Mike is _romantic._ What if he thinks this is the furthest you guys are going to go, what if he thinks you don't want to be married to him ever and only want to live together? And the most you could do was wake him up early and ask him to move in?"

"Oh. I see how that sounds now." Harvey nodded but then realised something. "I think… I do want to go further though. I can see myself and Mike becoming… you know."

Donna nearly squealed when Harvey said that. She could just imagine them being together forever; they already bickered like an old couple. Her dreaming was interrupted when she saw Harvey had got up and left the office, she looked over her shoulder and it was clear that Harvey was striding in the direction of Mike's cubicle.

* * *

"Mike." Harvey said as he halted at Mike's cubicle, looking over the partition.

"What?" Mike asked, looking up into Harvey's face.

"Uh…" Harvey awkwardly ran a hand through his hair. "Damn, I should've thought this through."

A frown creased Mike's brow a little, "What's up, Harvey?"

Harvey heaved a sigh and leaned on the cubicle wall. "I'm sorry I didn't ask you in a better way. I'm sorry I didn't think about it properly, I just wanted to know you wouldn't leave."

"Harvey…" A smile was softening Mike's face already as he looked up into Harvey's concerned eyes. "It's okay… but you're right, I did want a little romance."

"Well, what do you want to do tonight to make up for it?" Harvey asked, feeling the tension in the bottom of his back ease a little.

"Um… I don't know… I don't feel like another meal in another posh restaurant."

"How about the movies?" Harvey asked.

"Oh, that'd be great!" Mike's smile cheered Harvey up for the rest of the day.

* * *

Harvey made sure he entwined his fingers with Mike's as they left work and slid into the back of the town car, asking Ray to drop them at the cinema and not wait for them afterwards since it wouldn't be far to walk to Harvey's and it was a fairly nice night.

"No kissing in the back row now, boys," Ray quipped with a barely suppressed laugh.

"We'll just have to do all of our kissing in the back seat of this very car, won't we then?" Harvey laughed back as he claimed the lips of a blushing Mike.

* * *

Mike had a sweet tooth but he was wary when he entered the cinema. The scent of sweet popcorn hit him and he smiled, the brightly coloured stacks of sweets glowed temptingly at him as did the seemingly endless clear boxes of pic'n'mix. He didn't want Harvey to think him childish or silly for gorging on candy so he only bought a drink and wandered off to look at some movie posters.

Harvey had seen Mike glancing at the strawberry laces and liquorice and resisting them, he wondered why Mike didn't just treat himself. He wondered… could it be because he didn't often indulge in sweet things himself?

He strolled up to Mike, pressing a kiss and the film tickets into his hand, telling him to find good seats where he would be able to steal a kiss without people seeing during the movie and excused himself to go to the bathroom. Instead of going there, he headed back over to the refreshments area and loaded his arms with as much confectionary as he could carry, as well as buying ice cream for them to share. He switched his diet coke for a full fat one, thinking what the hell as he piled on a large bucket of sweet toffee coated popcorn.

He entered the cinema screen Mike was in, and found it almost empty apart from Mike sitting halfway up the seats, with his feet resting on the seat in front. There was a couple down the front of the cinema who were clearly movie nerds - both of them comparing notes on their phones about how they thought the movie would be - and a few friends four rows in front of where Mike was sitting. When he saw Harvey, he couldn't help but laugh before getting up to help ease the load. "Harvey… care to explain…" he asked as he eased the precariously balanced drinks and ice cream out of Harvey's hands, who let out a sigh as the ice cream slid into a safer position. It no longer threatened to ruin the arm of his suit jacket.

Once seated, Harvey sighed and turned to Mike. "Is this enough?"

"Enough? Harvey, I think you bought enough to feed every viewer in this entire multiplex."

"No… not the food… is this enough of a gesture… is it enough of me for-"

He was cut off by a tug on his tie, and Mike's lips on his. "Yes, Harvey, it's more than enough." He moved back and settled his head on Harvey's shoulder as the trailers for new films started to roll onto the screen. Mike couldn't help but think that Harvey was sweet for doing such a thing as he picked up a bag of sweets and dug into the sugary goodness.


	21. Chapter 20: Same Jeans

**Chapter 20 – Same Jeans**

Harvey wanted to hire a removal company to move some of Mike's stuff into his place but Mike had insisted they do it themselves. After all, a lot of Mike's stuff wasn't needed since Harvey's place was so well furnished. Mike hired a storage unit to keep some of his things in; he didn't want to ruin Harvey's clean, minimalistic style but together, they packed boxes with clothes, books and DVDs to take to Harvey's.

Harvey had been packing some books into a box in the bedroom when he heard Mike sigh from the living room. He wandered into the room and leaned against the door frame easily, crossing his arms. Mike was standing by the sofa, wrapping photo frames in bubble wrap. He looked up, feeling Harvey's eyes on him and smiled. "Hey Harvey?" Mike asked, pressing a photo frame to his chest.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I could have this photo somewhere at your place?" Mike asked tentatively.

"At _our _place," Harvey said decisively. He strolled forward and pressed his lips gently to Mike's forehead as he wrapped one arm around his waist. "What's the picture, anyway?" Harvey asked as Mike's head dropped to lean on his shoulder.

Mike tipped the frame back so that it was no longer pressed against his stomach. The photo showed four people: a mother and father, smiling. The mother had shockingly blue eyes that were mimicked so clearly in Mike. The blond man stood behind an elderly lady that was obviously Mike's grandmother. On the young woman's knee, sat a blond boy with bright blue eyes and a wonderful smile. Harvey then noticed the grip Mike's fingers had on the edge of the frame and he immediately tugged Mike close.

"Of course that should have a place in our home," Harvey said, "it obviously means a lot to you."

He felt Mike nod into his neck. "It's the only photograph I have of them…" Mike's voice was clouded with tears as he murmured, "I wish you could have met them."

"I know…" Harvey smiled, it sounded stupid and empty but Mike only pressed closer at his words. He could feel the hard edge of the photo frame digging into his stomach but he didn't care, he wouldn't let Mike go right now. He couldn't.

They stood like that for ten minutes, pressed together. Mike had cried a little into Harvey's neck, after all, he had never really spoken about his parents with Harvey and it finally felt good to do so. He had coughed a little after tears had choked his throat but Harvey had rubbed his back gently and pressed kisses to his hair.

* * *

At home, the picture took pride of place on one of the stylish floating shelves in the living room. Harvey didn't have many photos around the house so he only had to move an arty vase to make room for the photo. Occasionally, he would see Mike pause in front of it and sigh or wrap his arms about himself as if trying to recreate the memories of hugs from his parents.

While unpacking Mike's things, Harvey surprised Mike with the amount he remembered about their relationship. As Harvey pulled out a copy of 1984, he smiled saying "Why did you bring this? We talked about this book at the lake, remember? We have two copies between us now." Yet he had shrugged and slid the book onto the bookcase. When he found a skinny tie in a box, he laughed, telling Mike this was the tie he had worn to his first day at work with him.

When he tugged a pair of dark jeans from the box, a small smile drifted across Harvey's face. "And these are the jeans you wore to get your stitches out. I swear you look great in them." Mike had blushed at this, partially because of the compliment but partly because Harvey remembered so much from their relationship: and it wasn't just the big things, but little silly things too like when he told Mike that he loved it when he wore these jeans because they were perfect to pull him in by the belt loops and kiss him. Which he then did, regardless that Mike wasn't wearing the same jeans.

Harvey had bought champagne to celebrate their moving in together. They had stood on the balcony as the sun set over New York and had toasted each other with quiet words and clinking of glasses. Both of them had their sleeves rolled up from working hard all day although it was worth it. Now, little traces of Mike ran throughout the condo and as they stood on the balcony, everything was perfect.

* * *

Mike woke the next morning, wishing he didn't have to go to work. At least he didn't have to stop by his flat to change suit or shave or anything. Instead, he was pulled into a steamy morning shower with Harvey's kisses landing all over his body and he then cooked breakfast for them both. It was lovely to feel Harvey press against his back while he made scrambled eggs and the brush of his lips on his neck made him feel more at home than having any of his possessions in Harvey's condo.

While getting dressed in the comfort of Harvey's walk in closet, his eyes drifted to the dark charcoal grey jeans that lay neatly folded on a shelf. He smiled as he reached out and dragged his fingers gently along the denim. He bit his lip as he thought of the day he had last worn them; when he had went to the hospital alone and been scared to tell Harvey about his scars.

In reality, Harvey always took time to press his lips to the scars or run his fingers along them. It made Mike know he was accepted by Harvey without using words. When he finished dressing, he wandered out to find Harvey and pressed his lips to his. "I love living with you already," he said, smiling against Harvey's lips.

"It'd be an awful inconvenience if you didn't," Harvey said, leaning into Mike's kisses as he slowly started to strip off the suit Mike had just put on.


	22. Chapter 21: Life in the Fast Lane

I'm really proud of this chapter, the bitchmother was great fun to write.

**A Paper Rose deserves a massive thank you from me since she's managed to break my writer's block many times. She always has great ideas to kick start things when I'm stuck and her ASDFGHJKLing always makes me more confident when I'm worried something isn't good. I'll shut up before I go into Kate-Winslet-Oscar-Acceptance-Speech syle. **

Enjoy the chapter. :)

**Chapter 21: Life in the Fast Lane**

Harvey was protective of Mike but he couldn't stop him having his freedom. So when Mike asked if he could meet his parents; he couldn't really say no. It wasn't that Harvey hadn't thought of this – after all he had considered taking things further with Mike, he had pictured them getting married and on honeymoon, he had pictured their holidays together and their anniversaries. With all of this, he couldn't refuse when Mike asked to meet his parents.

Harvey's parents were divorced. They had divorced when Harvey was extremely young, he didn't remember the arguments and actual divorce but he grew up with a mother that was bitter for years afterwards. Although his father was a kind and sweet man, he was never allowed to stay for more than a weekend. The fabulous Christmas and birthday presents that were sent for him were packed away and his mother disregarded all the hope in her child's eyes.

Harvey's mother was one of those women that looked harmless but her heart was entirely cold. She didn't have much love for her children, but she was incredibly cruel to Harvey. Perhaps it was the reason why Harvey cared so little, his mother had brought him up so that he became emotionless and cold – more to protect himself more than anything else.

Yet after years of being closed and sometimes far too much of a jackass for his own good, Mike had opened him up a little. Through the kisses, and laughs, and feeling Mike nuzzle closer in his sleep, Harvey had felt his heart open up to Mike as he had succumbed to romance. Those blue eyes made his heart skip a beat and Mike's laugh had never been more infectious.

When Mike first asked to meet Harvey's parents, his immediate reaction was to protect Mike. He didn't want his mother to bite into Mike with her vicious words or demean him in any way. She already hated the fact that Harvey was gay, he didn't think she'd be able to hold back on him being in a happy relationship – let alone with someone as lovely and gentle as Mike.

* * *

Harvey knew he couldn't just turn up at his mother's house: that would never be well received. He phoned his mother from his office, not wanting Mike to see the silent pain in his face or hear the bite in his voice.

"Mother. It's Harvey." He said when the phone was picked up.

"Well, I know _that_. I was hoping it was someone else but evidently not," came the sour reply.

"No, instead it's your son – what a nice change," Harvey said sarcastically as he resisted the urge to snap at her so early in the conversation.

"I'm not sure 'nice' is the word you were looking for." Harvey's mother said, her tone completely and utterly derogatory towards him, "but why exactly are you calling?"

"I want you to meet someone."

"Who?"

"The man I'm in love with, mom, his name is-"

"You know not to call me _mom_. That implies we're affectionate to each other in some way. Which you know is a lie."

"Yes, mother," Harvey said rolling his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak again but she cut over him.

"So you're in love…" Mirthless laughter hit his ears followed her words, making Harvey's stomach turn in an unpleasant way.

"Yes. I'm in love. And the only reason you're getting to meet Mike is because he wants to meet you. But then he's a gentleman in that way."

"Fine." His mother snapped, "But I don't want you there. I do not need to see you two gazing at each other like lovesick maids in spring."

"Seriously?" Harvey asked, absolutely incredulous at his mother's venom, "You're _that_ bitter? You can't even bear to see your son in love?"

"It's not that I _can't_, Harvey, I just _don't_ want to." At that, Harvey glanced up to see Mike entering his office with that soft half smile on his face. Harvey couldn't take his eyes off of Mike as he listened to his mother's berating. He was tugged back into the conversation when he heard. "Come on Saturday morning, I don't want you taking up my whole day." With that, she hung up and Harvey slammed the phone down with far too much force.

"Harvey?" Mike approached the desk tentatively. "Are you okay?"

Harvey closed his eyes for a moment. "Well, I was just on the phone with my darling mother so I guess not."

The next thing he knew he was hauled up out of his chair and into Mike's arms. Although Harvey was openly possessive of Mike; Mike had a quiet protectiveness over Harvey that flashed in his blue eyes and in the way he would slip his hand into Harvey's for a fleeting moment before they entered the courtroom. Mike brushed his hands along Harvey's waist before locking his arms around him and pulling back to rest his forehead against Harvey's.

"So am I meeting her?" Mike asked.

"You have an audience with the dragon." Harvey sighed as he pressed his lips to Mike's.

Mike's smile was bright; he had no idea what he was in for. Harvey just hoped she'd go easy on him, perhaps she would take some kind of liking to him to wind Harvey up. He, after all, was used to the taunts and lack of affection but Mike was far more sensitive. He brushed his lips against Mike's again, silently praying he wouldn't be hurt.

* * *

Mike assured Harvey he would be okay as they walked up the path to his mother's front door. "I'll be fine, don't worry," Mike smiled as he leaned in for a kiss. His hand came up to caress Harvey's cheek. He had taken the news he was to be seen alone okay – on the condition that it wasn't for too long. Just as Mike started to pull back from the kiss, the front door swung open and Harvey's mother stood there.

"I don't need to see that on my doorstep."

"And hello, mother," Harvey said. He kept one arm protectively held around Mike's hips as Mike pulled on his charming smile.

"So you must be Mike," Harvey's mother said, running her eyes over Mike from head to toe – even taking in Harvey's hand on his hips.

"I am. It's lovely to meet you, Ms Specter, the pleasure is all mine."

Harvey's mother snorted lightly. "Sure it is. Harvey, be back here in an hour – that's more than enough time for me to… get to know Mike." She gestured for Mike to follow her inside. Mike went to follow, feeling Harvey's fingers squeeze his hip gently before letting him go. Mike sighed – she couldn't be that bad, surely.

And yet she didn't even invite him to sit. Mike stood awkwardly while she took a seat at a dark wood dining table and regarded him with critical eyes. "So, Harvey tells me you two are in _love_."

Mike couldn't help the genuine smile that lit up his face. "He said that? Aw, well, yeah. We are." Mike grinned.

"Sit," she said, gesturing to the chair across from her. Mike dropped into the chair, feeling very much so under pressure to charm although he guessed this woman would like him.

"Let me tell you something," she continued, "love doesn't last. And love with someone like Harvey_ certainly_ doesn't. Have you seriously considered what he feels about you? I bet he feels _nothing_." She paused to smirk as Mike glanced down at his lap. "I bet you're just a pretty little plaything for the moment and in a month or two he'll move on. My son lives his life in the fast lane; and you don't belong there."

The phone rang somewhere another room and she stood to disappear down the hall in a cloud of hatred and Chanel. Mike glanced at his own phone and saw two new texts from Harvey both asking desperately if he was okay and not to listen to whatever his mother said. Yet her words were so cutting and harsh he couldn't help but let them get to him. Just as he tucked his phone away, she returned.

"So where was I? Ah, yes, about Harvey," her upper lip curled slightly as she said his name, "it's likely he'll break that soft little heart of yours soon. Oh, I can just see the tears in those pretty blue eyes right now." She paused to pout before smiling maliciously and continuing her onslaught, "I'm not in the least proud of my son – surely he should be managing partner by now if he's as good as everyone says he is? – but if he has fallen for and chooses to stay with someone like _you_… well that says it all really." She sat back and ran her tongue over her teeth, Mike looked away from her. All he could think was that Harvey had been subjected to a childhood with this twisted, bitter woman and that he was upset after only one conversation.

"Ms Specter…" Mike said softly, "why do you hate your son so much?"

She shrugged, raising a glass that smelled strongly of gin to her lips. "I don't know. Why do you love him so much?"

Mike could think of so many reasons to that sentence. He had to start somewhere. "Oh… well, he's funny and sweet and smart and so roman-"

"Save it." She spat. "I don't need to hear this. Harvey isn't romantic or sweet or anything like that. God knows he's barely smart." Mike couldn't believe what he was hearing. Although Harvey didn't have the same memory as him, he was easily as smart as Mike.

"I think you can get out now, Mike. Your spouting of love trash is making my head hurt." She said, massaging her temples and nodding towards the front door.

"Maybe it's the gin at ten o'clock in the morning…" Mike said softly as he stood up.

"Maybe you should run back to your precious Harvey," she exclaimed as she stood and started to walk towards Mike. "But then, at least he'll love you since he's so… how did you put it… sweet?"

"Yeah, he is. I'd love to say it was nice to meet you, Ms Specter, but-" He was cut off by gin being thrown in his face and her voice raising even higher and screaming.

"Don't start that crap with me, boy! Just because you're fucking my son doesn't mean you can judge me! Get out of my house and run back to my piece of shit son!"

Mike dashed out of the house, and looked over his shoulder to see Harvey's mother leaning against the door, sneering at him. "Don't bother coming to see me again, Mike, and don't give Harvey my love. It's not like he deserves it," she said before turning back into the darkness of the house and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Mike phoned Harvey, saying their meeting was cut short and Harvey had sighed at the tone of Mike's voice, knowing his mother had let loose on him. When he pulled up to the curb to see Mike sitting on the wall of his mother's house, Mike's head was bowed as he sat hunched in on himself. Mike's head jerked up at the rumble of the car's engine and he got into the car but didn't greet Harvey or even say anything.

"Mike… why are you all wet?" Harvey asked, arching an eyebrow.

"She threw her drink at me."

"Ah… so that's why you smell of gin." Harvey said, glancing at the clock on the dashboard and rolling his eyes at how early she was drinking these days. When he was a child, she usually waited until mid-afternoon to crack open the alcohol. "So how'd it go?" he asked, pulling out onto the road.

Mike was quiet for a moment as he kept his eyes on the road. "Horrible," he admitted quietly. "You don't deserve her as a mom, Harvey."

"Can't pick your parents," Harvey said quietly as he glanced at Mike. "Well, what'd she say?"

"That you won't stay in love with me. With someone like me, to use her words." He saw Harvey's jaw firm out of the corner of his eye but he ploughed on. "She said that love doesn't last. She said you weren't smart or sweet and I wasn't to… give you her love because you don't... deserve it." Mike coughed slightly as he dashed away tears.

"Hey…" Harvey said softly, "it's okay, she's a bitch. I love you, Mike. Don't listen to her." He moved one hand over to stroke Mike's thigh gently.

"But she was so cruel about you…"

"And? I've got you to kiss me better, haven't I?" Harvey smiled as he moved his hand up to rub the back of Mike's neck slowly.

"Yeah… I guess." Mike gave a watery smile as he smeared away the last of his tears.

"It's fine, we'll go see my dad tomorrow – don't worry he didn't sell his soul to the devil when he gave up his wedding ring." Harvey grinned and pulled Mike in for a quick kiss when they halted at traffic lights. "Not every woman is as great as your grandmother, Mike."

"Well, obviously," Mike laughed, rolling his eyes as he sat back in his seat, feeling a lot better than he had a few moments before.

* * *

Drop me a review?


	23. Chapter 22: Laughin' to Keep From Cryin'

**Sorry this was so late. I had my Higher French exam today so I had to get some studying done for it. Enjoy. **

**By the way, this cute Harvey is just too much. It'll be a sad day when I finish writing this. He's too adorable. **

**Chapter 22 – Laughin' to Keep From Cryin'**

Mike was certainly apprehensive to meet Harvey's father. After all, he had good reason to be. Harvey's mother had been a complete bitch to Mike, and although his first reaction to the hatred was to protect Harvey, he had been hurt by her words. Her words had cut like blades and the venom in the words had settled somewhere under his skin.

Harvey gently soothed each of her bitter words with his own soft words and kisses. He spilled words of reassurance and love into Mike's ears while wrapping his strong arms about him and urging Mike to lean against him. When Mike finally raised his head from Harvey's shoulder, he apologised for the tear stains on the fabric of Harvey's shirt and for being far too sensitive.

Harvey had smiled and promised his dad was different. Mike trusted him. When Harvey spoke about his dad, there was a light ignited in his eyes that was the polar opposite of when he spoke about his mother. Mike simply nuzzled into Harvey's shoulder again and was happy when Harvey said at least he didn't have to meet his dad on his own, Harvey would be right by his side. And that was exactly how Mike liked things.

* * *

Pulling up to Harvey's father's house made butterflies unfold their wings and start to flutter deep in Mike's stomach. The garden path looked horribly similar to the one yesterday where he'd been left alone to be ridiculed by that vicious dragon of a woman. However now, Harvey's fingers were entwined with his own and there was a smiling man standing in the door way.

The man was a little shorter than Harvey, with eyes that were more hazel than the deep brown of Harvey's. He immediately rushed through from the door, practically bouncing towards them with a smile that threatened to crack his face in half. He swept Harvey up in a hug and Mike smiled but stepped back a little, feeling like he was interrupting a moment. He was roused from his thoughts when he heard a voice that practically bubbled with happiness: "And _you_ must be Michael!"

He too was enveloped in a hug and when he looked over the man's shoulder he saw Harvey standing hands in pockets and smiling. As soon as Harvey's father released him, Harvey took his hand and smiled, leaning in for a quick kiss as they were ushered inside the house.

Harvey led them through to a large kitchen which was flooded with light, family photographs graced the walls and Harvey's stepmother stood there. She was soft and warm and as far from the stereotypical evil stepmother as one could imagine. She greeted them both with kisses to the cheek as she smiled up at them. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here," she nodded towards her husband, "he has been ever so excited all morning."

She then proceeded to wrap Harvey up in conversation about the law firm and she seemed to be checking on his health while pinching his cheek and asking if he was eating enough. Harvey's father, however, smiled as he held Mike at arm's length. "Let's have a look at you now," he said, with a grin, "lovely eyes! And ever so charming too," he remarked as Mike blushed. He had always hated compliments and still couldn't get used to them coming from Harvey's mouth, let alone his father's. He raised his head to address both Harvey and Mike, "So, boys, what're we doing today?"

Harvey shrugged as he sipped the coffee that had just been sat in front of him. "I don't care," he said.

Mike gave a little ironic smile, "Seriously, Harvey, you need a new catchphrase."

"How about… shut up, Mike?" he said with that half smirk on his face. Suddenly, as everyone laughed, Mike realised this was the family he'd missed out on as a child. He loved his grandmother dearly and he knew Harvey had barely experienced this as a child yet he felt a pang of loss in his stomach that he never had moments like this with his own parents.

"How about a barbeque later on?" Harvey's father asked, rubbing his hands together and smiling at the prospect.

"Oh, that'd be nice, dear," his wife replied as she too smiled. The pair simply exuded happiness and even Harvey looked more carefree in their company.

They spent the day talking, visiting a small farmer's market and returning to the house for a barbeque. Sun glittered on the garden as fragrance floated up from a million different flowers. Mike stood alone in the garden after he had wandered out of the patio doors when a passion flower had caught his eye. He took in the delicate petals of the flower, looking at the intricate structure of the flower when he felt an arm slide around his waist.

"Hey," Harvey whispered against his neck as he tugged him close. The sun made Harvey's tanned skin glow and Mike smiled. Today was so much better than yesterday. He leaned in and kissed Harvey gently, just when their lips were parting to deepen the kiss, a series of wolf whistles and whoops met their ears as Harvey's father and stepmother stood on the patio grinning.

The barbeque was fired up. The smell of burning charcoal was just as intoxicating as the champagne Harvey's father opened since he was so proud. A few of their friends and neighbours joined them since they had bought far too much food for all of them. Both Harvey and Mike were swept up in a chorus of hugs and kisses and many congratulations for the pair. Harvey pulled his father aside, keeping one eye on Mike who was discussing old movies with a woman.

"Dad? Can I talk to you about something?" Harvey asked.

"You know you always can, son," he smiled, throwing the tea towel he had had in his hand over one shoulder and placing his hands on his hips.

"Well… what do you think of Mike?" Harvey nodded at Mike.

"Why, he's lovely. Utterly lovely. Obviously smart. And funny. Wonderfully sweet. I think he suits you well, Harvey."

"That's good because… well, I'm going to ask Mike to marry me." Harvey said, biting his lip a little. When he looked up at his father, that face splitting grin was back.

"You're going to marry Mike?" he exclaimed. "Oh, my boy! I thought this day would never come!"

"Yes but keep your voice down! I want it to be a surprise when I do it." Harvey smiled, "and no, I'm not doing it now. It _has_ to be a private moment." He grinned when he saw his father rolling his eyes.

He punched Harvey's arm lightly. "You old romantic."

Harvey laughed and clapped his father on the shoulder before going back to Mike and enjoying the sunlight on his face as he listened to the discussion. His hand was on Mike's hip and he sipped his champagne. His father was cooking again and delicious scents wafted around the small knots of talking people.

Neither Harvey nor Mike noticed his father slide up to his wife's side. "Guess what," he said out of the corner of his mouth.

"What?" she asked, brushing a wisp of hair out of her eyes.

"How would you like Mike as a son-in-law?"

Her delighted grin was just as bright as his. She already adored him. They both turned to watch the pair. "Oh, really? Did Harvey just tell you?"

"Indeed he did. I've never seen Harvey happier," his father commented with a proud nod of his head.

"Mike's good for him. He needed a little love in his life," his wife replied as she slipped her hand into his. "Just like you needed me."

"Well, like father, like son," he said, cracking a laugh.

She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Let's hope Harvey's jokes don't get as bad as yours, dear," she smiled affectionately as she teased her husband and they turned back to look at Harvey and Mike who were doused in sunlight. Mike smiled at Harvey, he couldn't believe how bad yesterday was and how great today was. He laughed as Harvey pressed his lips to Mike's and felt Harvey smile into the kiss.

* * *

Thoughts?


	24. Chapter 23: Cheap and Cheerful

**Hey you guys! Sorry I didn't post for the past few days.. but Eurovision happened. And by the way, I didn't like Sweden who won. It should have been Turkey, Russia or Italy. Just sayin'. **

**Enjoy the chapter. **

**Chapter 23 – Cheap and Cheerful**

In one week, it would be Mike's birthday. Harvey hadn't been aware since Mike hadn't mentioned it but when they were on a visit to see his grandmother, she asked him what he would like. Of course, he had shrugged and asked for nothing. Harvey assumed it was just to save her any effort and mentally made a note to make Mike's birthday amazing.

In bed that evening, once they were both sated and catching their breaths, Harvey propped himself on an elbow and looked at Mike who smiled sleepily up at him. "So, what do you want for your birthday, pup?" Harvey asked.

"Nothing… I don't need anything," Mike said softly.

"It's not about _needing_ anything, Mike, it's about what you want." Harvey sighed as he bent and brushed his lips against Mike's.

"Yeah, but if I say anything you'll go out and spend however many thousand dollars on it as if it doesn't matter." At that, a frown creased Harvey's forehead as he lay down beside Mike, gathering him close.

"But it doesn't matter…" Harvey said, "I'd get you anything if it made you happy."

"Exactly," Mike said with a sigh, "and that's something I can't reciprocate. I can't walk into whichever shop or tailor or car dealership I want and demand something without a care." He paused, "so when your birthday comes around it would be a huge disappointment." He glanced at Harvey. "You know, since you're used to the best and all."

Harvey nuzzled Mike's bare shoulder lightly. "You could get me anything for my birthday."

Mike didn't reply and just rolled his eyes in reply. A few moments later, Harvey smiled. "How much then?"

Mike turned and gave him a questioning glance and only then did he continue. "Set me a limit. A budget, if you will."

"Ten dollars." Mike said without a smile.

"Oh come on!" Harvey exclaimed, rolling over so he was on top of Mike. He bent and brushed his lips against Mike's. "A little more?" he coaxed, knowing he could be persuasive.

"Fifty dollars. Since it's you. Not a penny more." He said. Harvey smiled at that. It was no where near what he was planning but he could cope. Expensive taste could step aside for one day… since it was for Mike.

* * *

Mike woke on the morning of his birthday and groaned. Harvey had left bed already. Harvey had somehow managed to sweet talk Jessica into getting them both the day off with the promise of taking some of her dull client meetings off of her hands. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table and groaned. It was only six thirty-two. Surely, he would be allowed to sleep in on his birthday.

Apparently, Harvey had other ideas. Around seven am he appeared, fresh from a morning run. He dived into bed beside Mike and woke him both with his crash landing onto their mattress and with kisses to his neck. Mike mumbled sleepily as Harvey's hands roamed his sleep warmed body; his fingertips trailing all over Mike, leading him into a state of warm, comfortable, sleepy arousal. He made love to Mike with his interests at heart. He went down on Mike and made him shudder with delight. He took Mike with simple possessiveness in his touch and when Mike collapsed on his chest in a sighing, moaning mess he smiled and whispered, "Happy Birthday," into Mike's tousled hair.

When Mike returned to his sensed, he raised himself up and pressed his lips to Harvey's. "That was already enough to make my birthday wonderful," he said with a satisfied smile.

"Really?" Harvey asked as he arched an eyebrow and raised an index finger to stroke Mike's cheek. "Because we're only just getting started and I haven't spent a dime of my fifty dollar budget yet." He said as he leaned in for another kiss.

Harvey had figured that Mike didn't really want a huge gift and would prefer a nice day and a small gift. He wasn't the materialistic type and didn't get the same kicks as Harvey did at fine Italian suits or extravagant cologne. He needed time to prepare everything so Mike went to visit his grandmother while he prepared things. He rolled up the sleeves on his shirt and got to work.

He had considered many things that Mike might have wanted. He considered filling the entire place with candles. He considered taking Mike to different places: the park for a picnic, or an amble round a museum but the more he thought about it, this was the first birthday he and Mike had celebrated together as a couple and he wanted it to be all for themselves. He hoped Mike would like what he had planned as he checked his watch and dug all of his supplies out of the cupboard in his closet that Mike never went into.

He started with the cake. It_ had_ to be home made. He knew it. He could picture the glow of Mike's grin and suddenly it all became worth the effort again. He creamed the butter and sugar, rolling his eyes at the empty calories he was pouring into the mixing bowl.

The cake was fairly successful. For a man that rarely cooked, it certainly was. Harvey could cook but desserts were his downfall. He chose to use fresh strawberries and cream in the middle of the cake, knowing it would appeal to Mike's sweet tooth. He considered icing, "Happy Birthday, Mike," on top of the cake but settled instead for a dusting of icing sugar and some candles.

It had been a tight squeeze on the budget but he had religiously stuck to it. He had forced Donna to find the places he could purchase his things cheapest, and then made her go and buy them since he didn't know where they were or how to get to them – apparently.

He blew up balloons and stuck them all around the balcony door and on the balcony rail. He tied a few to the chairs and stuck a few throughout the house that made a trail to the balcony doors. He curled streamers around door handles and the backs of chairs too. Just as he set down his scissors, he received a text from Mike as he finally sat and wrote Mike's card. The text read:

_Home soon, love. Grammy sends her love. Please tell me you haven't done anything stupid for my birthday. M. _

Harvey laughed as he looked around at the balloons and streamers. He glanced at the cake, sweets and bowl of crisps on the table along with a few beers on ice at the side of the table. He didn't know whether Mike would find it stupid. But then he thought of something. Something that would appear stupid and he physically grimaced while he did it but he put Mike's iPod into the docking station and took it out to the balcony. He set it onto the "Guilty Pleasures," playlist and sighed.

* * *

Mike came through the door to the condo and heard a familiar song and a strange sight. Balloons and streamers hung from the walls and from the balcony door, where there were obviously more dancing about on the balcony. It seemed the sound of Beyonce's "Crazy in Love," was floating from the balcony too. And there was Harvey, on the balcony too, with the sleeves of his dark blue shirt rolled up and sitting at the table.

Mike wandered out onto the balcony and let out a laugh when he saw what was there. A cake, which looked homemade, stood proudly on the table. It was surrounded by a tub of ice cream which was Mike's favourite, and dishes of sweets and crisps. Beers lay chilling in a cooler at Harvey's feet as he stood up.

"Happy Birthday," he said, hands in pockets and a slight blush tingeing his cheeks.

"Oh, Harvey!" Mike laughed as he threw himself into Harvey's arms and giggled into his neck. He had expected a present totalling the budget, and then sex or whatever, yet it seemed Harvey had made a huge effort in preparing all of this. "I love you," he mumbled into Harvey's neck.

Harvey grinned as he pulled back and kissed Mike's lips. "I love you, too. Now, card or present first? I only got you a small present 'cause I have to pay for all of this," he gestured to the balloons and food with a sweep of this hand.

"Always card first," Mike grinned as he fell into a chair opposite Harvey. "By the way, Grammy got me a really nice box of chocolates for my birthday and a knitted scarf for when the cold season comes," Mike rambled on as he opened the card but he was cut off as a half laugh, half gasp escaped him.

"A Batman card, Harvey, really?" Mike laughed as he opened it and read Harvey's slanted writing.

"Sure. Although it's really just a picture of me, isn't it? I shouldn't be so arrogant but the shop didn't have a Robin one." Harvey smirked as Mike rolled his eyes and stood the card on the table and drew the present into his lap and ripped open the blue paper.

Out fell a small bag of the candy they had enjoyed most on their trip to the cinema to celebrate Mike moving in, a new yellow highlighter and a small photoframe with a picture of him and Harvey in it. They had taken it on the day they had spent at the lake. Mike smiled at the presents; they couldn't be more perfect.

Harvey gestured at the photoframe. "I thought we could put it next to the one of you and your parents."

Mike gave a minute nod but placed it on the table for now among all the other wonderful things.

"So is this the birthday you didn't want _anything_ for?" Harvey asked.

"I… I didn't think it would be like this." Mike smiled softly.

Harvey stood and pulled Mike up and into his arms, pressing a kiss to his cheek, then to his lips. "Happy Birthday, pup," he smiled into Mike's cheek as they stood close for a moment before sitting down and lighting the candles for Mike to blow out. He made a wish. The wish was that all his birthdays to come would be just like this one.

* * *

Did you like it?


	25. Chapter 24: Sexbomb

_The penultimate chapter._

**Chapter 24 – Sexbomb**

Harvey tapped his pen repetitively against the table. He felt like he was in back in a dull high school class, watching the clock tick and feeling restless. Jessica had called an emergency meeting between the partners - both senior and junior ones. He knew Mike would have headed home by now as he glanced out at the dark sky.

He looked at his watch, and out of the corner of his eye saw Louis stand up to start talking about budgets for the company. Harvey's mind wandered to the fact that Mike might be in the shower right now or curled up in bed with a book. He always lay on Harvey's side of the bed when he wasn't there, because the sheets smelled of his cologne and just… him.

He gave a faint smile and adjusted his attention to try and gauge whether Louis would be talking for much longer. The man had produced a flip chart covered in figures that he didn't give a damn about. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs, allowing thoughts of Mike to fill his mind again. He thought he might be able to get a massage from Mike when he got home, or at least some nice tension releasing sex. But a massage really did sound tempting, with Mike's lithe, clever hands sliding over his back as he bent to press kisses to his neck.

"Harvey. Thoughts?" Jessica asked, pulling him out of his heavily erotic thoughts.

Harvey smirked; she didn't want to know his actual thoughts. "I think Louis has it covered," he said.

Louis gaped at him, unattractive as ever. "Well," he said, drawing himself up to full height. "Thank you, Harvey."

Harvey turned his attention back to Jessica. "Are we done here?"

"No! No, we're not," Jessica said, arching her eyebrows. "Just because you compliment Louis for once _does not_ mean you can escape."

"Damn," Harvey muttered quietly under his breath. Louis took the stage again, gesturing wildly with both arms to show how they could be saving money everywhere. Harvey's thoughts drifted back to Mike, of how that morning he had slid down Harvey's sleep warm body and woke him up with a mind blowing orgasm using mostly just his tongue. Mike loved him with such a simple intensity, it took his breath away. He couldn't wait to get home and have that slim body in his arms and feel those lips on his.

The meeting dragged on for another half hour until Jessica finally stood up and told them they were all allowed to leave for the night. She congratulated Louis on his efficiency with the company's problems and how well he was handling clients at the moment.

Harvey passed them just as he heard Louis bragging about a female client and he halted, his mind chucking jokes everywhere. Louis laughed and continued speaking, "I think she's _definitely_ tuned into the old Litt charm," Louis said with a wink, "Once this case is closed she can come back to the palace and worship me however she likes." Jessica rolled her eyes as Harvey smoothly cut in.

"Yes, well Louis, we all know you're a _total _sexbomb in bed. Let's hope it isn't as dull as your presentations, for the lady's sake," Harvey smiled and clapped Louis' arm before heading out, hearing Louis mutter something about Harvey's sexual prowess but Harvey didn't care right now, he'd lay into Louis tomorrow morning instead.

* * *

Harvey flung open the door to the condo and dropped his briefcase on the floor, he leaned back against the door, moaning at the sight of the extremely comfortable couch. But he could see a flash of Mike in the kitchen and he pushed himself off of the door to wander in there. He stripped off his suit jacket as he went and found Mike cooking a late dinner so they could both eat together. He ran his eyes possessively over Mike's body, clad in tight dark jeans and a loose grey t-shirt, Harvey thought he looked delicious. He pressed himself against his lover's back, running one hand up under the hem of the t-shirt to press flat against his stomach.

Mike smiled as he felt the weight of Harvey lean on his back, Harvey's head coming to rest on his shoulder. He stirred the bubbling pot of pasta and stroked his fingertips along Harvey's forearm. "Tired?" he asked lightly.

"Mm," Harvey mumbled into the crook of Mike's neck, his eyes closed as he pressed a kiss to the soft skin. He raised his head and rested his chin on Mike's shoulder. "Louis wouldn't shut up. And then he was talking about having sex with some woman soon."

"Soon? Well, at least we know he won't be a virgin forever then," Mike laughed as he turned and pressed a kiss to Harvey's temple. Harvey's deep laugh rolled around him as his arms pressed a little tighter to Mike's body.

"Just a shame for the girl in question," Harvey said quietly, his fingertips dragging along Mike's skin. "Louis having sex? I shudder to think of it."

"Then don't," Mike turned in Harvey's arms, pressing a kiss to his lips instead.

"The thoughts are just _so_ disturbing, you might have to distract me," Harvey said, his familiar smirk curling the corners of his mouth.

"I have my methods," Mike grinned as he leaned in to kiss that smirk off of Harvey's face.

* * *

They ate in the kitchen, laughing about things that had happened in the office that day. Harvey's tiredness melted away into relaxed happiness as they ate and drank and talked. He looked at Mike and remembered the thoughts he had had in the meeting and suddenly wanted to act on them. Gently, he eased the glass Mike was holding out of his hands and drew him close to kiss him. He plundered Mike's mouth slowly, smiling at the fact Mike gave up all control for the moment and let Harvey passionately, thoroughly, deliciously explore his mouth.

Mike's breathing grew shallow as Harvey pressed kisses to his tender throat, his lips warm against the skin, his teeth every so often marking Mike as his own. Harvey's mouth was devilish as it tracked a course over Mike's collar bone before his t-shirt was removed. They soon moved from the kitchen, the grey t-shirt draped over a chair lay forgotten as Harvey tugged Mike into the bedroom.

Harvey pushed Mike to the bed before standing and undressing, aware of Mike's bright eyes capturing his every move. He took his time peeling off his shirt, noticing how Mike ate up the rippling of his muscles as he raised his arms.

He soon resumed his trailing kisses over Mike's shoulders and down the curves of his arms and over his chest. He felt the pale skin heating under his lips as Mike grew aroused, his fingertips ghosting over Harvey's shoulders.

Mike's breathing hitched as Harvey's lips travelled over his skin and his hands tugged off his jeans and boxers, he closed his eyes and let a smile flutter over his face as Harvey claimed him as his own – again.

* * *

Once they lay satisfied in bed, Mike sighed softly. It wasn't a sigh of disappointment, yet Harvey nudged him gently and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing… nothing… I just feel like you do a lot of the work in bed." Mike said softly. He curled into Harvey's side, letting his head fall onto his chest.

"You know I like to be dominant," Harvey said absently as he stroked Mike's side. "You're mine," he said softly into Mike's ruffled hair.

"I know." Mike smiled slightly, "Isn't there anything you want from me?" Harvey grinned at that, and kissed Mike's shoulder.

"No, it's fine…" Harvey smiled as he quickly stole a kiss. Suddenly, one of his thoughts from the meeting struck him. "Actually… you could give me a massage," Harvey said and Mike smiled at that.

"Mm," Mike said softly, leaning over to trail his fingers up Harvey's back, "because rubbing oil all over your gorgeous skin is _such_ a hardship." Harvey's laugh rumbled softly as Mike went to find some oil.


	26. Chapter 25: Thank You for Loving

So this is it, the final chapter. Enjoy it.

**Chapter 25 – Thank You for Loving the Blues**

Harvey instructed Donna that she was to lie to anyone who asked about his whereabouts. After all, he did not want to be called away from what he was about to do. Everyone was to believe he was greeting a client over a business dinner and had left the office early to freshen up before meeting the high-flying client.

His fabricated lie meant he could slip away and attend business that was much more important. He was going to a high class jewellers' to buy an engagement ring for Mike. He smiled to himself as he stepped into the back of the town car; he never thought he'd be in a position like this.

Secretly, he had already browsed several websites, trying to find the exact ring he thought Mike would want. He hadn't expected this to matter too much to him, but it really did. As they pulled up to the neat little boutique, he saw Ray flash him a smile in the rear view mirror. Harvey smiled back, before exiting the car.

He ducked into the shop, soft light playing on extravagant pieces of jewellery everywhere. The shop appeared to be almost entirely empty, an Aladdin's cave of gems and precious metals without a guard. Harvey grinned as he took in the black velvet cushions and the scent of lavender that hung on the air. From no where, a tall, seemingly paper thin man appeared from no where. Heavy, black glasses were perched on the bridge of his nose as he regarded Harvey.

"Sir, what can I do for you today?" He asked, a slight French accent rolled on the ends of his words. He pressed his long fingers together and rested his chin on them, a hawk eye following Harvey around the shop.

"I want to buy an engagement ring," Harvey said as he bent slightly to glance into a glass case that held more glittering treasures.

"_Certainly_," the man practically purred, as he beckoned Harvey close with a curl of two fingers. "And what does the lady like? Gold, silver, a diamond or two?"

"Actually, it's for a man," Harvey said. The eyebrows of the other man flew up for a moment but quickly he was urging Harvey towards a particular case close to the window. "Well then, let me correct my previous statement, sir. What does the gentleman in question like?"

Harvey put his hands in his pockets for a moment as he wondered what Mike would like to see gracing his hand. "Something simple," Harvey said slowly, eyes narrowed slightly. "And although it's an engagement ring, I don't think it needs a diamond."

_"No diamond?"_ the jeweller exclaimed, "but sir, you simply must!"

"No," Harvey said, "just something simple."

The jeweller huffed slightly, cursing in French under his breath as he wandered around the shop, selecting a few boxes from each case he passed and taking them all to the counter.

"Now, sir, we need to think about the material. Gold? White gold? Silver? Platinum?" the jeweller wiggled his eyebrows temptingly as he said the last one.

"Not gold, unless it's white gold," Harvey said, dismissing the thought of yellow gold against Mike's pale skin. "Silver… possibly. Let me see the platinum," Harvey said, leaning a hip against the counter.

Harvey ended up choosing a thin platinum band which was extremely tasteful. Its brushed surface was smooth with just an edge of shine at the edges of the ring. Harvey knew Mike might berate him for choosing such an expensive metal, but he didn't care. It was perfect.

When he stepped back into the sunlight, he let out a huge breath. He thought he would have worries about taking another huge step into commitment but he didn't. He smiled, feeling the little black velvet box in his pocket and heading back to the condo to make the final preparations.

* * *

He found that Ray had followed his orders to the letter, placing the supplies he needed for the evening with the doorman to his building. The paper bags were heavily laden with items smelling of vanilla. He texted Donna, asking her if Mike was still working. As he shrugged off his suit and changed into black jeans and a grey shirt, her reply came back that he was.

He heaved a sigh of relief, glad he wasn't going to be caught off guard half way through setting up. He and Mike had shared many kisses and moments on the balcony, so he felt it was only apt that he propose on the balcony, with the gorgeous view as his backdrop. The sun was due to start setting, so he had to act quickly. He lit candles until the balcony was lit with a soft glow. Tea lights glittered along the edge of the balcony. Tall pillar candles stood on the table and dotted around the floor. A warm vanilla scent floated up from the groups of candles that stood clustered all over the balcony. Harvey stood to admire his work and then texted Donna. All it said was:

_Do what we discussed. Now. H_

As soon as Donna received that text, she went into Harvey's office and took six deep red roses from under the desk, all tied together with a soft silver ribbon. She wandered through to Mike's cubicle, trying to stop a grin from cracking her face. She leaned over the edge of Mike's cubicle and presented him with the flowers when he looked up.

"They're from Harvey. Ray is outside to pick you up. It's important." With that, she strolled away, finally letting herself smile. If only he knew what was coming.

Mike gave a bemused smile as he accepted the flowers and quickly grabbed his messenger bag. He fired off a text to Harvey thanking him for the roses, but what did he deserve to get a romantic gesture like that? Confused, Mike slid into the back of the waiting town car, smiling at Ray as the car smoothly cut into the traffic.

"Ray?" Mike called from the back of the car.

"Yes, Mike?" Ray said.

"Why did you come for me tonight? Normally you only pick up Harvey unless we're together…"

"Apparently punctuality matters tonight, kid." Ray said with barely veiled happiness. As they pulled up to Harvey's building, Ray shifted around in his seat. "And _these_ are from Harvey," Ray said, handing Mike five roses bound together in the same silver ribbon.

Mike took them with another bewildered smile; Harvey had never been one for getting him flowers. He took them and held them in the same hand as his others. He nodded his thanks to Ray and went to find out what was going on with Harvey.

* * *

Mike opened the door to find the condo low lit. Harvey leaning against a wall where he could see the door. As Mike entered, he pushed himself off of the wall and held out a single rose to Mike.

"A dozen roses, huh?" Harvey said softly, tilting his head to one side. "Someone must love you."

Mike took the rose and placed it with the others, smiling down at the twelve blossoms. He looked up at him, smiling but looking a little confused. "Harvey… what's going on?"

"I thought I'd try my hand at another romantic gesture." Harvey said with a shrug, gently easing Mike's bag off of his shoulder and then slipping off his tie with equal gentleness. "Come on," he said, taking Mike's hand and leading him out to the balcony.

Outside, the sun was falling; the sky was almost lilac with soft orange clouds drifting across the amber sun. The candles lit the balcony up beautifully and Mike gasped as he turned full circle to take in the groups of candles all over the balcony. When he finally got back to his starting position, Harvey was on one knee.

There was a small box in his hands. A small, black, velvet box. It stood open, displaying a thin, elegant, simple ring. Mike felt his eyes widen as he took in the entire image of Harvey. But then he started to speak: "Mike, I love you… so much," he began, finding Mike's eyes and locking them. "I never thought I'd fall in love, but then you came along. And I don't ever want to lose you." He took a deep breath. "You're so sweet, and kind and so fucking good looking. I never want you to leave me, even if it does mean listening to crappy pop music rather than the blues. Even if it means watching the Eurovision Song Contest with you. Even if if means you filling my closet with skinny ties... Mike, will you marry me?"

Mike felt tears threatening to fall in his eyes. He slowly knelt down until he was at eyelevel with Harvey and leaned in, brushing his lips against Harvey's. "Oh… yes," he whispered shakily. He leant his head against Harvey's neck as he slid the ring onto his finger. "I love you," he said as he looked into Harvey's eyes.

Harvey nodded and pressed his lips against Mike's, pressing his body from chest to knee along the length of Mike's. The candlelight glittered around them as they kissed, Harvey ever possessive in his kisses and Mike still touching at Harvey's hair. But the kiss was different, it was deeper, it said more. Neither of them could bare to let go of the other. As Mike moaned and Harvey pressed him back to lie on the wooden floor of the balcony, the light of a candle glinted on a thin platinum ring.

* * *

Well, that's it. I hope you liked it, and I want to say that I had a lot of fun writing this. Thanks for all the gorgeous reviews, alerts and favourites.

It's kinda sad to see it go.


End file.
